A la recherche de notre fin heureuse
by SwanQueenFanatic
Summary: SQ AU : Regina Mills est une femme d'affaires très occupée et lorsque sa baby-sitter se décommande, elle n'a d'autres choix que de faire appel à Emma Swan, sans travail depuis un an. Deux personnalités diamétralement opposées qui mènent à de nombreuses disputes mais aussi à de rapprochements inattendus...
1. Chapitre 1: Vous êtes engagée

**SALUT TOUT LE MONDE !**

 **Wow. J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas posté... (Peut-être parce que ça fait une éternité aussi.) Enfin bref, me revoilà, avec une nouvelle fiction, un nouvel Univers Alternatif pour toujours plus de SwanQueen pour ravir nos petits esprits de fan !**

 **Premièrement, la totalité de la fiction est écrite donc je peux déjà vous dire qu'elle fera dix chapitres et que je compte poster un chapitre par semaine (Je pourrais faire plus mais je dois concilier avec mes études et je ne veux pas que ça empiète sur mon travail...). Les deux premiers feront 2500 mots environ, tous les autres seront au-dessus de 3000 ne vous en faîtes pas !**

 **Deuxièmement, je voudrais remercier IngloriousSlayer, qui pourrait être apparentée à ma Beta Reader. Elle a eu la patience de tout lire pour m'aider et si vous n'avez pas encore lu ses fictions vous devez y aller. (Boîte de mouchoirs conseillée pour Keep your lips sealed) Bref, elle devrait reprendre Lieutenant Sunset prochainement, c'est fantastique.**

 **Bon, j'ai fait sa pub maintenant je vais vous laisser lire et fermer ma bouche :3**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

 **Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, ABC possède tout... Malheureusement. Ah et je me suis inspiré d'un téléfilm français aussi donc je suppose que la trame appartient aux producteurs (Je ne me souviens ni de la chaîne ni du nom du téléfilm...)**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Vous êtes engagée

"Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Je travaille ici depuis plus d'un an et mes pourcentages sont bons ! Vous n'avez aucune raison de me virer !"

La blonde était appuyée contre le bureau, les jointures blanchies par la colère. Elle regardait l'homme en face d'elle, il paraissait si... Impassible.

"Je vous prierais de bien vouloir baisser d'un ton, très chère. Certes vos résultats sont excellents, et vous êtes un élément satisfaisant de cette équipe. Je ne peux pas vous enlever ça. "

"Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? Jones n'a pas résolu d'enquête depuis plus de deux mois !"

Elle n'était pas le genre de personne à enfoncer les autres, mais aujourd'hui elle se battait pour elle. Ce travail lui était nécessaire.

"Mais Jones a été engagé plus de deux ans avant vous. Je suis désolé Miss Swan, vous êtes la dernière arrivée."

Son poing s'abattit sur le bureau avec violence. Elle entendit ses os craquer sous l'impact.

"Monsieur Gold... J'ai besoin de ce travail. C'est vous même qui êtes venu me chercher à l'académie, je n'ai même pas fini mon année pour venir travailler avec vous. Vous ne pouvez pas me jeter dehors comme ça... "

"Vous apprendrez vite que les affaires sont les affaires. Je dois me séparer de quelqu'un, et il se trouve qu'il s'agit de vous."

La jeune femme se redressa lentement et mordit l'intérieur de sa joue. Elle avait envie de hurler et de pleurer, comment pouvait-il lui faire ça? Après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui...

"Cependant je suis conscient que ce licenciement est très soudain et déplacé. J'ai donc fourni votre candidature à une agence de recrutement de renom. Vous avez beaucoup de capacités, nul doute que vous trouverez du travail rapidement."

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Le rictus satisfait qu'il arborait la répugnait.

"Je pense que nous en avons terminé, Miss Swan."

Il se leva et lui tendit la main.

"Au plaisir de se revoir, très chère. "

"Je ne crois pas."

Elle refusa sa poignée de main et sortit en trombe du bureau, claquant la porte sur son passage. Désormais, elle n'avait plus rien.

* * *

Regina Mills n'avait de temps pour personne. Son emploi du temps était rempli de sept heure trente du matin à vingt-deux heure le soir et elle avait à peine le temps de se restaurer dans la journée. Elle savait que son travail lui volait sa vie, lui volait son temps auprès de son fils Henry. Mais il s'agissait du seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour oublier.

Son ordinateur était ouvert sur son bureau, perdu au milieu des dossiers qu'elle avait à examiner dans la journée. Être directrice d'une agence de recrutement était gratifiant et intéressant, mais le poste avait ses défauts. La paperasse en était le plus gros.

Son téléphone sonna et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre d'où le son venait. Elle décrocha, un air ennuyé sur le visage. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être dérangée.

"Regina Mills. "

"Bonjour Madame, j'appelle pour vous prévenir que je ne pourrais pas garder Henry ce soir. J'ai un empêchement de dernière minute et... "

"Pardon ? "

"Je suis désolée, un problème familial qui nécessite mon attention. "

"Je me fiche de la raison, j'ai besoin de vous ce soir. "

"Vous savez que je me libère toujours mais cette fois je ne peux vraiment pas... "

"Je ne vous paie pas pour vous décommander ! "

"Je n'ai pas le choix..."

La voix au bout du fil était hésitante, elle savait ce qui l'attendait si elle ne se libérait pas.

"Tant pis pour vous. Je vous remplacerai."

Regina raccrocha violemment le téléphone et pressa le bouton de l'interphone.

"Sydney, dans mon bureau maintenant."

Le petit homme se précipita vers la porte et frappa doucement avant d'entrer. Il connaissait ce regard, sa patronne était contrariée, et il n'y avait rien de pire qu'une Regina Mills contrariée.

"Ma nounou vient de se décommander et de démissionner par la même occasion. Ou plutôt d'être renvoyée. Je veux les dossiers de tous les candidats potentiels à son poste dans dix minutes dans ma boîte mail. "

"Bien Madame."

Elle hocha la tête et le laissa disposer. Une fois seule, elle ôta ses lunettes et se pinça l'arête du nez. Elle en avait assez d'être entourée d'incapables dont les seules capacités étaient de s'écraser devant elle. En réalité, elle mentirait si elle disait qu'elle n'aimait pas la peur qu'elle insufflait aux gens. Seulement Regina rêvait d'un peu de défi dans sa vie.

Elle entendit la sonnerie de sa boîte mail, Sydney avait fait vite. Son masque de Reine froide et maléfique fonctionnait toujours autant sur cet homme. Elle sourit à cette pensée et ouvrit les dossiers. Trouver une remplaçante allait être long.

* * *

L'appartement dans lequel vivait Emma se situait dans un petit quartier à l'extérieur de la ville. Tout y était tranquille. En réalité, il s'agissait de l'appartement de son frère August. Depuis près d'un an elle vivait à ses crochets, incapable de retrouver un emploi. Elle avait l'impression d'être un déchet dont le seul but était de voyager du lit au canapé -ce qui, dans son cas, ne constituait aucun mouvement puisqu'elle dormait sur ce dernier-. La blonde jouait à un jeu sur son téléphone, un niveau particulièrement difficile apparemment. Sa concentration était au maximum, elle avait presque terminé le jeu... Mais la fenêtre se ferma lorsqu'un appel entra. Elle grogna de frustration et regarda l'identifiant. Personne de son répertoire. Elle décrocha et colla le téléphone à son oreille.

"Allô ? "

"Miss Emma Swan ? "

"Elle-même. "

"Je m'appelle Sydney Glass, je travaille pour l'agence de recrutement Mills."

La blonde se redressa d'un coup, comme si l'homme au téléphone pouvait la voir.

"Oh euh, bonjour. "

"Je vous appelle pour vous dire qu'une offre d'emploi vient de se présenter et que votre profil intéresse la directrice. "

"La... Directrice ?"

Elle ne l'entendit pas répondre mais le vit pratiquement hocher la tête à travers l'appareil.

"Madame Mills aurait besoin de vous ce soir, si vous pouviez vous rendre à son bureau pour onze heures. "

"J'y serai. Merci euh... Au revoir. "

"Au revoir Miss Swan."

Il raccrocha, laissant Emma à ses pensées. Du travail? Elle n'y croyait plus...

* * *

Emma entra dans le bâtiment timidement. Le hall d'accueil était gigantesque, spacieux, moderne et lumineux. Le soleil passait par les baies vitrées et se reflétaient dans les différentes plantes suspendues. Ce n'était pas exactement ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Elle pensait trouver une secrétaire assise derrière un bureau, mâchant du chewing-gum en parlant au téléphone, qui l'enverrait dans un bureau encore plus petit où les piles de documents jonchaient le sol tant les demandes étaient nombreuses. Un sacré cliché que la blonde ne parvenait pas à s'ôter de la tête. Elle rit doucement à sa propre bêtise et s'approcha du comptoir.

"Bonjour Madame, je peux vous aider ?"

Emma détailla la jeune blonde devant elle et lu le nom d'Ashley.

"Euh oui, je... J'ai rendez-vous avec Regina Mills à onze heure ?"

En quelques clics, la réceptionniste la trouva dans l'agenda et lui indiqua l'ascenseur sur sa droite.

"Dernier étage, Sydney vous accueillera. "

"Merci, bonne journée."

Elle lui sourit et la laissa partir. En montant dans l'appareil, Emma eut l'impression de faire un saut dans le temps. Tout était neuf et à l'image du hall, moderne. Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir de l'ascenseur et replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, ôtant le maquillage qui avait coulé. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, elle ne pût s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche. Si le rez-de-chaussée était beau, le sommet de la tour était une merveille du monde. Entouré de vitres, la vue était imprenable. Une mosaïque d'habitations s'offrait à elle, parcourue par les petites fourmis que représentaient les voitures.

Un petit homme d'une bonne quarantaine d'années s'approcha d'elle, la coupant dans sa contemplation. Il lui tendit la main qu'elle s'empressa de serrer.

"Emma Swan je suppose ? Sydney Glass, nous nous sommes parlé au téléphone. "

"Euh oui, exact. Enchantée."

Il lâcha sa main et s'écarta pour lui montrer la porte d'ébène.

"Madame Mills vous attend."

Elle hocha la tête et s'avança vers la porte. Elle frappa délicatement sur le panneau de bois et attendit une réponse.

"Entrez !"

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine, la voix était glaciale. Seule une vieille femme frustrée de cinquante ans pouvait parler comme ça. Elle sentit une boule se former dans son estomac, elle ne devait pas rater cet entretien, pas de place pour les préjugés.

Elle poussa donc la porte pour poser les yeux sur une magnifique brune à la peau hâlée. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de trente-cinq ans même si elle portait des lunettes. Sans relever la tête, elle appuya sur l'interphone de son bureau et donna un ordre à Sydney avant d'ôter ses lunettes. Cela déçut un peu Emma mais elle se força à ne pas le montrer.

"Miss Swan, vous pouvez vous asseoir. "

"Merci."

La blonde se positionna précautionneusement sur un des deux sièges et fixa la directrice. Elle savait que ce n'était pas à elle de parler en première mais si ce silence durait, elle n'aurait pas le choix. Elle en profita cependant pour observer de plus près sa future patronne. Ses cheveux étaient mi-longs, d'un brun aussi profond que ses yeux. Ses lèvres étaient teintées d'un rouge à lèvres bordeaux qui contrastait à merveille avec son teint. Elle remarqua même une cicatrice au-dessus de sa lèvre supérieure qu'elle trouva soudainement très attrayante.

"Je suis désolée, j'ai eu une grosse matinée. Je suis Regina Mills, je vous remercie d'être venue."

Elle la gratifia d'un sourire qui n'avait rien de chaleureux, un simple mouvement mécanique qu'elle devait répéter à longueur de journées.

"Emma Swan, même si vous le savez déjà."

Regina hocha la tête et relut le dossier en diagonale.

"Bon, votre profil m'a intéressé à un certain point. Cependant vous êtes un choix par dépit, je ne pense pas que vous soyez réellement qualifiée pour ce travail mais vous devrez faire l'affaire pour ce soir."

Emma fronça les sourcils. Elle détestait le ton qu'employait cette femme et si elle n'avait pas eu besoin de ce travail, elle l'aurait fait remarquer.

"Dites toujours."

La brune arqua un sourcil et poursuivit.

"J'ai besoin de vous pour garder mon fils. J'ai un dîner important que je ne peux plus reporter et ma nourrice a annulé au dernier moment."

Emma éclata d'un rire franc qui surprit la directrice.

"Puis-je vous demander ce qui vous fait rire, ma chère ?"

La blonde se reprit et se redressa, s'excusant d'un geste de la main.

"Vous m'avez fait venir pour du baby-sitting ? "

"Je suppose qu'on peut appeler cela comme ça, oui. "

"Mais pourquoi vous n'avez pas appelé la première gamine de dix-sept ans qui passe? Elle vous le garde votre petit ! "

"Confier mon enfant à une adolescente qui fonctionne aux hormones ? Très peu pour moi, merci."

Emma laissa apparaître un sourire entendu.

"Et vous croyez que je ne fonctionne pas aux hormones moi ? "

"Moins que de jeunes pré-pubères je l'espère, Miss Swan."

Le sourire quitta son visage et elle retrouva son sérieux.

"Non mais sérieusement, je suis une ancienne détective privée, pourquoi j'irais garder un gosse ? "

"Parce que cela fait plus d'un an que vous n'avez eu aucune proposition d'emploi et que si vous le faites je m'engage à utiliser mes contacts pour vous trouver du travail. Ça plus le fait que vous serez payée en conséquence. "

-Vous n'êtes pas censés faire ça en permanence ici ? Trouver du travail aux gens ?"

Regina joignit ses mains sur la table et fixa la blonde.

"Non, Miss Swan. Ici nous nous occupons de recruter pour des entreprises, nous ne faisons pas de l'intérim."

Elle hocha la tête et s'éclaircit la gorge.

"Du coup euh... Vous étiez sérieuse hein ? "

"Ai-je l'air de quelqu'un qui a le temps de plaisanter ? "

"Pas vraiment non."

Elle vit sa nouvelle patronne écrire sur un papier et lui tendre.

"L'adresse de l'école, le nom et l'âge de mon fils, son heure de goûter et ce que je souhaite voir fait en rentrant. "

"Euh okay... Donc je vais chercher le gamin et je le ramène chez vous ? "

"Sydney vous donnera le double de chez moi, l'école est prévenue que vous êtes sa nounou pour ce soir. "

"Quoi ? Mais je n'avais même pas encore accepté. "

"Miss Swan... Vous n'étiez pas vraiment en position de refuser."

L'intéressée laissa échapper un grognement, cette femme lui tapait sur les nerfs. Heureusement, il s'agissait juste d'un soir, un soir et son dossier repasserait au-dessus de la pile.

Trop concentrée à ne pas hurler à la directrice d'aller se faire voir, elle ne remarqua pas que cette dernière s'était levée pour la raccompagner jusqu'à la porte.

"Miss Swan, je ne vais pas tenir la porte toute la journée."

La blonde sortit de ses pensées et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la brune. Pour la première fois elle la voyait en entière. Ses épaules étaient couvertes par les manches d'une robe violette qui mettait parfaitement ses courbes en valeur. S'arrêtant juste au-dessus du genou, elle laissait suffisamment de place pour l'imagination tout en exposant le galbe parfait de ses mollets, accentuée par des talons monstrueusement hauts.

"Excusez-moi."

Elle la vit lever les yeux au ciel et sourit.

"Bonne journée Madame Mills, à ce soir."

Elle ne s'attendait pas à une réponse et ne fut pas surprise lorsqu'elle n'en reçut aucune. Regina Mills ne faisait pas partie des gens polis apparemment, ou alors, elle le cachait bien.

Quoiqu'il en soit, la soirée promettait d'être intéressante. Il ne restait plus qu'à rencontrer le petit "Henry" d'après ce qu'elle pouvait lire sur la note.

"À nous deux, gamin. Voyons voir si je peux gérer un gosse de dix ans."

Un sourire aux lèvres, elle quitta le bâtiment. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi cette Regina Mills la faisait sourire, après tout elle l'avait à peine considérée comme un être humain durant leur court entretien... Mais quelque chose chez elle l'avait juste... Marqué. Elle avait hâte de la retrouver le soir, même si elle savait qu'il s'agirait probablement de la dernière fois.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce premier chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me faire savoir ce que vous en pensez, positif, négatif...**

 **Je vous adore de toutes façons, vous êtes tous fantastiques !**

 **Bisous ! :3**


	2. Chapitre 2: Un gamin passionnant

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Je vous remercie pour votre accueil chaleureux et vous présente dès à présent le chapitre deux, en espérant qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Merci encore à ma petite -grande- IngloriousSlayer, elle est assez exceptionnelle. (Lui dites pas que j'ai dit ça...)**

 **Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Un gamin aussi passionnant que passionné

Emma se stationna sur le parking de l'école. Sa petite voiture jaune ne passait pas inaperçue et elle s'amusait des regards inquiets des passants. Certes le véhicule de payait pas de mine, mais il ne lui avait jamais fait défaut et elle l'adorait.

Elle vérifia une dernière fois l'adresse, elle se trouvait bien au bon endroit. Le bâtiment était spacieux, éclairé, avec un contraste agréable entre moderne et traditionnel. La façade était faite de pierres blanches taillées et l'entrée principale se faisait par une grande porte en bois.

Cela ne la surprenait pas ceci dit, vu les standards de madame Mills, elle s'attendait à ce genre d'établissement privé. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander le prix d'un tel luxe. Elle n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre sa pensée, il était seize heure trente et la sonnerie venait de retentir.

Emma sortit doucement de la voiture et se dirigea vers la sortie de l'école, attendant patiemment que les enfants commencent à sortir. Regina lui avait envoyé une photo de son fils Henry, mais parmi la foule d'enfants, la recherche était plus compliquée.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle repéra un jeune garçon brun qui semblait très absorbée par sa bande-dessinée. Une fois qu'elle fut sûre qu'il s'agissait d'Henry, elle s'approcha en arborant son plus beau sourire.

"Henry ?"

Il ne prit même pas la peine de relever la tête, une sale habitude des Mills apparemment. Si Emma avait peur d'une chose, c'était bien que le gamin fasse de sa vie un enfer le temps d'un après-midi. Connaissant la mère, tout était possible.

"C'est moi. "

"Je suis Emma, ta nounou pour aujourd'hui."

Cette fois-ci il la regarda et fronça les sourcils.

"Pourquoi l'ancienne ne vient plus? "

"Je n'en ai aucune idée, tu pourras demander à ta mère en rentrant. Okay ?"

Il hocha la tête et rangea son livre avant de suivre la blonde.

"Bon alors, je dois te ramener chez toi et te nourrir de... "

"Pomme, gâteau et un verre de lait."

Elle vérifia sur le papier et lui sourit.

"Très exact. Ta mère est prévisible à ce point ? "

"Tu n'as pas idée."

Elle rit doucement à la tête dépitée qu'il faisait.

"Allez, monte."

Il regarda la voiture et écarquilla les yeux.

"Wow, c'est ta voiture ?"

Emma hocha la tête et sourit timidement.

"Elle a pas l'air comme ça mais elle roule. Et il y a même la climatisation ! "

"Je la trouve géniale !"

Elle ferma la porte derrière lui et alla s'installer.

"Merci gamin."

Elle démarra la voiture et se rendit à l'adresse indiquée par Regina. Lorsqu'elle descendit de la voiture, sa mâchoire tomba.

"Tu vas gober des mouches."

Elle ferma la bouche et se tourna vers lui avec une expression choquée sur le visage.

"C'est ta maison ? "

"Techniquement c'est celle de ma mère, mais oui. "

"Petit génie. C'est gigantesque !"

Il haussa les épaules et monta les escaliers qui menaient à la porte d'entrée.

"Tu comptes rester plantée là ? "

"Des fois que je puisse prendre racines."

Il leva les yeux au ciel, imitant parfaitement sa mère. Aucun doute possible, ils sont bien de la même famille.

Si Emma avait été ébahie par l'extérieur de la maison, ce qu'elle vit à l'intérieur était bien supérieur. À l'image de son lieu de travail, Regina avait aménagé sa maison avec goût et modernité. Tout était impeccablement rangé et étincelant.

Elle suivit Henry dans la cuisine où il se servit son goûter en lui racontant sa journée. Son débit de parole était spectaculaire, et elle avait l'impression que jamais il ne s'arrêterait.

"Hey gamin, calme-toi. J'ai pas le temps d'enregistrer ce que tu me dis tellement tu parles vite !"

Il rougit légèrement et se concentra sur son gâteau.

"Pardon..."

Elle lui sourit gentiment.

"Ça veut pas dire que tu dois t'arrêter de parler tu sais ? Juste... Doucement."

Le visage du garçon s'illumina alors qu'il reprenait son récit. Il lui expliquait comment il comptait devenir écrivain parce que son rêve le plus cher était de donner une fin heureuse à tout le monde. Emma buvait ses paroles, il semblait avoir une vision si pure et joyeuse du monde qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être attendrie. Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Elle regarda la pendule et constata l'heure tardive.

"Mer... Henry, ça fait presque une heure et demie que je t'écoute ! Il faut que tu fasses tes devoirs."

Il sourit et hocha la tête.

"Ça fait du bien d'avoir quelqu'un qui écoute de temps en temps, merci Emma. "

"De rien Gamin. Maintenant file travailler, appelle si tu as besoin d'aide."

Il courut dans sa chambre et se mit au travail. Emma repensait à ce que venait de lui dire Henry. Sa mère devait être trop occupée ou fatiguée pour l'écouter parler pendant des heures. Elle était sûre qu'elle aimait son fils plus que tout au monde, elle l'avait vu dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle parlait de lui. Mais montrer son affection ne semblait pas être le point fort de la terrible Regina Mills.

Elle débarrassa les affaires du goûter et les mît dans le lave-vaisselle. Elle n'était pas très douée avec les tâches ménagères, personne ne lui avait jamais appris après tout. Elle se contentait de maintenir son appartement propre lorsqu'elle en avait encore un. Les subtilités du ménage lui échappaient.

Elle s'assit sur le canapé et se sentit coupable de salir le cuir qui semblait hors de prix avec ses vêtements de seconde main. Le papier que lui avait donné Regina n'était pas très garni et elle avait complété toutes les tâches si on excluait la douche d'Henry.

"Henry ? Tu as bientôt fini ? "

"Ouiiiii !"

Le cri provenait de la chambre et elle décida d'aller explorer un peu l'étage. Ce n'était pas vraiment une maison, plutôt un manoir victorien qui transpirait l'histoire. La première porte qu'elle rencontra fut celle de la salle de bain. Elle entra précautionneusement et fut une fois encore étonnée. Il y avait une baignoire pouvant contenir au moins trois personnes, une douche à l'italienne et un vasque rouge assorti aux meubles de rangements.

"Emma ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma salle de bain ?"

La blonde sursauta et se retourna vers le garçon.

"Bon sang tu m'as fait peur ! "

"Désolé... "

"Y'a pas de mal. Et euh... J'étais juste curieuse. Attends... C'est ta salle de bain ?"

Il hocha la tête en souriant.

"Celle de maman est dans sa chambre, tu veux la voir aussi ? "

"Non ça ira."

Elle ferma la porte et lui sourit.

"Tu as fini tous tes devoirs ? "

"Yup. "

"Alors c'est l'heure de la douche ! "

"Mais je suis propre ! Je me suis lavé hier. "

"On discute pas gamin ! Ta mère a dit que tu prenais ta douche, donc tu vas te laver !"

Il grogna un peu mais s'enferma dans la salle de bain malgré tout. Emma sourit et redescendit. Garder un enfant n'était pas si difficile que ça après tout. Elle n'avait jamais eu la fibre maternelle ou un quelconque instinct tel que présenté dans les magazines. Pourtant elle se sentait bien avec Henry, il était ouvert, vivant, mature pour son âge quoiqu'ayant une imagination débordante.

Elle entendit l'eau couler et décida qu'il était approprié de sortir son téléphone. Elle lançait un niveau sur son jeu lorsqu'elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

"Décidément... J'arriverai pas à finir ce niveau."

Elle se leva et afficha son plus beau sourire pour accueillir son altesse Royale. Le son caractéristique de ses talons résonna dans la maison, les pas étaient rapides et il était tôt. Plus tôt que prévu. C'est à ce moment précis que descendit Henry.

"C'est bon Emma, je suis prêt !"

Il posa les yeux sur sa mère qui entrait dans le salon, un air épuisé sur le visage.

"Maman ! Tu es déjà rentrée ?"

Il se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras.

"Oui mon chéri, mon rendez-vous a été annulé au dernier moment."

Emma constata le changement d'attitude de son employeur. Ses traits s'étaient adoucis, et elle semblait... Relaxée et contente d'être rentrée.

"Miss Swan."

L'intéressée hocha la tête.

"Je vous remercie de vous être libérée pour ce soir."

La blonde sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil joueur.

"Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix en même temps."

Elle s'attendait à une réplique cinglante mais n'obtint qu'un sourire.

"Je vous raccompagne. Henry, va m'attendre dans la cuisine, on va faire des lasagnes ce soir ! "

"Yes !"

Il courut dans l'autre pièce pendant que les deux femmes avançaient vers la porte d'entrée.

"Je suis désolée de m'être montrée aussi froide ce matin. Je ne vous connaissez pas et je n'aime pas laisser Henry à des inconnus. "

"Je comprends."

En réalité Emma ne comprenait pas. L'inquiétude n'excusait pas toute cette méchanceté.

"L'argent pour la soirée sera viré directement sur votre compte.

"Très bien, merci."

Regina regarda sa nouvelle nounou s'avancer sur le perron.

"Bonne soirée Madame Mills.

"Vous aussi Miss Swan."

Elles se sourirent une dernière fois avant que Regina ne ferme la porte doucement.

"Ça c'était bizarre."

Emma avait du mal à analyser ses interactions sociales mais elle était sure et certaine que leur dernier échange n'avait rien de professionnel. Elle quitta le manoir avec un sourire sur le visage, incapable de s'en débarrasser.

* * *

Le lendemain matin fut tout aussi étrange pour Emma. Elle n'avait toujours pas compris pourquoi elle s'était sentie aussi sereine en quittant le manoir et cela la travaillait. Elle était légèrement à cran, et Auguste ne manqua pas de le lui faire remarquer.

"Qu'est-ce qui va pas Emma ? "

"Rien, tout va très bien."

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de lever la tête du canapé pour lui répondre. Elle savait que son expression ne le convaincrait pas si elle le faisait.

"À d'autres. T'étais où hier soir ? "

"T'es flic ? "

"Pas tout à fait, mais tu vis chez moi, ça me donne un droit de contrôle, non ? "

"Absolument pas. "

"Oh allez Em'!"

Elle grogna devant l'emploi de son diminutif.

"J'avais du boulot pour une soirée. "

"Ah, tu t'es enfin décidée à te prostituer ? Je t'avais dit que tu aurais de la demande..."

Il reçut un coussin dans la tête et lui sourit.

"Bon okay, je l'ai peut-être mérité celui-ci. Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? "

"Baby-sitting."

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence puis Auguste éclata d'un rire sonore, probablement exagéré.

"La ferme. Tu vois, c'est pour ça que je te dis rien."

Il avait les larmes aux yeux.

"Excuse Em'. C'est juste qu'on connaît tous ta passion pour les enfants. "

"Celui-ci je l'aime bien. Il est cool. "

"Si tu le dis. C'était chez qui ? "

"Tu vois qui c'est Regina Mills de l'agence de recrutement ? "

"Sacré réputation cette femme. C'était chez elle ?"

Elle hocha la tête.

"Vraie garce au bureau, adorable dès que son fils est dans les parages."

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de boire une gorgée de café.

"C'était un travail d'un soir ceci dit. Mais elle m'a promis qu'elle remettrait mon dossier au-dessus de la pile. "

"Bon, espérons que ça te permette de trouver un job rapidement. "

"Je suis désolée de vivre ici comme un boulet. "

"Nah, c'est un plaisir de t'avoir ptite sœur. Mais ça serait plus simple si tu avais un travail, c'est clair."

Elle lui sourit et se leva enfin.

"Je pense que je vais aller courir un peu. Ça va me changer les idées. "

"Je serai parti quand tu reviendras, prends tes clés. "

"Toujours."

Elle déposa un bisou sur sa joue et alla enfiler sa tenue de course. Oui, un jogging était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin.

* * *

Regina arriva au bureau en retard ce jour-là. Elle avait pris le temps d'accompagner Henry à l'école. Elle passait si peu de temps avec lui, son fils lui manquait. Il était ravi que sa mère l'emmène, tout comme il avait été ravi de partager un repas avec elle la veille. Le dîner avait été pénible pour Regina, son fils ne faisait que parler d'Emma et de comment ils avaient parlé de son dernier projet d'écriture. Au bout du compte, la brune avait vu quelque chose dans les yeux de son fils qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps, ils étaient pétillants et pleins de rêves. Elle savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire, et cela ne l'enchantait pas du tout.

"Sydney, je veux Miss Swan dans mon bureau avant ma pause déjeuner. "

"Bien Madame."

Elle coupa l'interphone et se massa les tempes. Cette Emma Swan... Elle avait quelque chose qui la dérangeait. Elle était incapable de mettre le doigt dessus, mais c'était bien là.

Elle se remit au travail, attendant simplement la confirmation de son assistant sur la venue de la jeune femme. Confirmation qui ne vint jamais.

À midi, Regina sortit de son bureau et se planta devant celui de Sydney. Il savait que ce n'était pas bon, elle ne prenait jamais la peine de se déplacer pour lui parler.

"Sydney, je n'ai pas reçu la confirmation que Miss Swan venait ce matin. "

"Parce que je n'ai pas réussi à la joindre madame. Je suis désolé. "

"Essayez encore ! Il faut qu'elle passe aujourd'hui !"

Elle retourna dans son bureau et claqua la porte. Dieu que cet homme l'insupportait. Un jour ou l'autre elle finirait par le faire craquer et il démissionnerait se disait-elle. Pourtant elle savait qu'il lui manquerait, personne n'avait autant peur d'elle et personne n'exécutait aussi bien les ordres. Elle sourit en imaginant que bientôt ce serait Emma qui exécuterait ses ordres et se replongea dans le travail.

* * *

Emma rentra transpirante de sa course. Elle n'avait jamais aussi bien couru de sa vie. Quinze kilomètres en moins d'une heure et au moins quatre litres d'eau éliminés. Elle avait besoin d'une douche, d'une bonne douche et ensuite d'un gros repas pour rassasier son estomac de sportive. Elle vérifia son téléphone qu'elle avait laissé dans la cuisine pendant sa sortie et constata qu'elle avait quatre appels manqués de l'entreprise de recrutement.

"Merde."

Elle regarda l'heure. Midi et quart. Cela ne servait plus à rien d'appeler avant une heure, autant aller se doucher et avoir la tête froide pour entendre ce qu'ils avaient à dire. Sa bonne douche se transforma en un lavage express, la curiosité la rongeait.

Elle prit le téléphone et s'essuya les mains sur son pantalon, elles étaient moites à cause de la nervosité. Lorsque la sonnerie se déclencha, elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, la patience n'était vraiment pas son truc.

"Sydney Glass, bureau de Madame Mills j'écoute. "

"Bonjour Monsieur, c'est Emma Swan vous... "

"Miss Swan! J'ai essayé de vous joindre toute la matinée. "

"J'étais partie courir et... "

"Aucune importance! Madame Mills veut vous voir dans son bureau dans l'après-midi. Le plus tôt possible. "

"Euh... Okay. Elle vous a dit pourquoi ? "

"Je suppose qu'elle a du travail pour vous, c'est ce que nous faisons pas vrai ?"

Elle eut un sourire sans joie et attendit qu'il continue.

"Madame Mills rentre de sa pause déjeuner à treize heure. Soyez là dès que possible. Merci. "

"Très bien, au revoir. "

"Bonne journée."

Et il raccrocha. Emma se demanda si la politesse faisait partie des critères à ne surtout pas avoir pour travailler dans cette entreprise mais se dit qu'avec une patronne comme Regina Mills elle serait probablement autant à cran. En tout cas, Regina avait du travail pour elle, et ça, c'était une excellente nouvelle.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre ! En espérant qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Gros bisous et à vendredi prochain mes Loulous :3**

 **SQF - xoxo**


	3. Chapitre 3: Sous contrat

**Salut tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 3, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Désormais, vous êtes sous contrat

Lorsqu'Emma arriva à l'étage du bureau de Regina, elle fut surprise de constater que Sydney n'était pas à l'accueil et que la grande porte de bois était ouverte. Elle avança prudemment et jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce. Il n'y avait personne. Elle frappa doucement mais ne reçut aucune réponse.

"Il y a quelqu'un ?"

Toujours rien.

"C'est Emma Swan."

Cette fois elle reçut une réponse qui la fit sursauter.

"Je sais très bien qui vous êtes, merci."

Elle se retourna et constata que Regina se tenait à quelques pas derrière elle, hors de son bureau.

"Pardon je ne vous ai pas entendu arriver."

"J'ai beau porter des talons, je sais me faire discrète quand il le faut."

Le double sens de la phrase fit rougir Emma. Regina était fière d'elle et laissa apparaître un sourire en coin. Avec sa démarche habituelle, elle pénétra dans son bureau et s'assit derrière, invitant la blonde à prendre place.

"Miss Swan, je vous ai demandé de venir parce que j'ai du travail pour vous."

"C'est ce que vous faites, à ce qu'il parait."

"Je vois que Sydney fait bien son travail pour répéter gentiment ce que je lui dis."

"On peut dire ça. Ce travail ?"

"Ce que je vais vous proposer ne sera que temporaire, le temps qu'une entreprise vous propose un poste qui vous convienne d'avantage."

Elle hocha la tête mais ne dit rien.

"Voudriez-vous travailler pour moi à plein temps ?"

"À plein temps ?"

"C'est ce que je viens de dire, Miss Swan."

Cette dernière s'empêcha de lever les yeux au ciel et reprit.

"Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par travailler pour vous à plein temps ?"

"Cela comprend s'occuper d'Henry, l'emmener et aller le chercher à l'école, suivre le même rituel qu'hier soir plus quelques taches ménagères."

"Quelques taches ménagères ?"

"Vaisselle, maintien du rangement et de la propreté générale de la maison et autres taches particulières quand demandées."

"En gros... Je suis votre bonne à tout faire ?"

"Non, Miss Swan. Vous êtes la nourrice de mon fils et de ce fait vous devez veiller à ce qu'il évolue dans le meilleur environnement possible."

"C'est mieux dit mais ça ne change pas la description du job."

"En effet."

"Je ne suis pas formée pour être une femme de ménage."

"Vous n'êtes toujours pas en position de refuser. Je vous propose un emploi avec un salaire fixe et régulier qui vous permettra à coup sûr d'aider votre frère dans l'entretien de votre appartement."

"Comment vous..."

"Ne croyez pas que je laisse n'importe qui s'occuper de mon fils. J'ai fait mes propres recherches, sans aller très loin ceci dit."

Emma ne répondit pas mais la grimace sur son visage était révélatrice du combat qui se livrait en elle. Sa fierté lui disait de refuser, son bon sens d'accepter, et sa curiosité pour cette femme d'explorer le job.

"Bon... Admettons que j'accepte. Vous avez besoin de moi uniquement en semaine ?"

"Vous êtes sujette à la législation du travail comme tout le monde, je ne vous solliciterai pas le dimanche et seulement en soirée le samedi lorsque cela est nécessaire."

Elle hocha la tête et réfléchit intensément avant de finalement répondre.

"Où est-ce que je signe ?"

Elle crut déceler l'aube d'un sourire sur le visage de Regina mais il fut vite effacé par la façade professionnelle. Pourtant, la brune était heureuse qu'Emma ait accepté. Henry serait ravi et elle pourrait étudier de plus près le personnage que représentait la blonde. Elle avait senti cette pression agréable pendant qu'elle tentait de convaincre Emma, ce sentiment de combat. Elle avait envie d'engager cette femme, et elle avait pour cela, dû lui faire croire qu'il s'agissait de son choix. Une technique de persuasion très répandue et classique, mais qui fonctionne toujours lorsque l'on s'adresse à des créatures indépendantes dans le genre d'Emma Swan. Une créature aux yeux émeraude et aux longs cheveux blonds.

* * *

"August j'ai du travail !"

L'intéressé grogna du canapé et se tourna vers elle.

"De quoi ? "

"Oh mais quel déchet..."

Il grogna une fois de plus et se leva pour aller à sa rencontre.

"Ferme-la."

"J'ai du travail."

"Tu l'as déjà dit ma belle."

Emma leva les yeux au ciel et continua.

"Je vais travailler pour Mills."

"Tu vas faire du baby-sitting, c'est pas un job Em'."

Elle lui tendit le contrat de travail, attendant qu'il découvre le montant de la paye.

"Bon ok, c'est peut-être un travail. Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas foutre là-bas ? T'es pas une gouvernante !"

Elle lui sourit tristement et alla se servir une bière.

"Je sais, mais ça va me permettre de participer à la maison... Tu me loges depuis trop longtemps."

"Em'..."

"Et je suis curieuse de découvrir le spécimen Mills."

Il lui sourit à son tour.

"Tu sais, j'apprécie que tu aies ravalé ta fierté pour faire ça. Je sais que c'est pas simple pour toi."

Elle but une gorgée pour se donner contenance. Non elle n'était pas habituée à travailler comme femme de ménage. Elle s'était toujours dit qu'elle donnerait plus d'elle-même, qu'elle ferait des études. Elle admirait les femmes et hommes qui faisaient ce métier ceci dit, cela lui avait toujours semblé éreintant et ennuyant. Mais ce qu'elle allait faire était différent puisque cela impliquait Henry et surtout, sa mère.

"Je commence ce soir donc demain je partirai avant toi."

"D'accord, et tu rentres à quelle heure ?"

"Ça dépendra de la patronne."

"D'accord. N'oublie pas..."

"Mes clés. Oui oui, je sais p'tit frère."

Il lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

"C'est moi le plus âgé !"

"Oui, mais tu restes le plus petit."

Elle lui tira la langue et s'enfuit vers le canapé. Il la poursuivit et l'attaqua à coup de coussin jusqu'à ce qu'elle rende les armes en s'excusant. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, elle se sentait légère, elle n'allait plus être un fardeau pour son frère.

* * *

Cela faisait à peine deux heures qu'elle avait quitté le bureau de Regina, elle était encore méfiante de la quantité de tâches qui allaient lui être confiées. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle vit Henry sortir de la classe, toutes ses inquiétudes s'envolèrent. Cet enfant était un véritable rayon de soleil et il était impossible de ne pas sourire en le voyant.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, il y avait une salle spéciale pour les parents qui attendaient leurs enfants. Elle était climatisée en été, chauffée en hiver... Un luxe qu'Emma ne pouvait même pas s'offrir chez elle.

"Vous venez chercher qui ?"

Elle se retourna pour voir qui avait parlé et se retrouva nez à nez avec une petite brune aux cheveux courts.

"Euh... Henry. Henry Mills."

"Oh je vois ! Henry est un enfant vraiment adorable, plein d'imagination et tellement passionné !"

"Ouais, j'ai cru voir ça."

L'autre femme lui sourit. Elle semblait toute... joyeuse et niaise. Mais dans un sens, Emma la trouvait gentille.

"Excusez-moi, je suis Mary Margaret, je suis la nounou de Blanche."

"Emma, la nouvelle nounou d'Henry."

Emma lui rendit son sourire et se tourna vers la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir. Une dizaine d'enfants sortit en courant, suivit de quelques autres, plus calmes. C'est parmi eux que se trouvait Henry. Il se précipita vers la blonde avec un air penseur sur le visage.

"À ton avis, la Méchante Reine doit finir seule ?"

Elle le regarda avec étonnement avant de comprendre et de sourire.

"Ça dépend, est-ce que tu veux donner une fin heureuse à vraiment tout le monde ?"

Il sembla alors s'apercevoir de sa présence.

"Oh Emma !"

"Oh Henry !"

Il essaya de lui sourire mais cela se transforma en grimace.

"Qu'est-ce qui va pas gamin ?"

"J'ai déchiré ma veste à la récréation, maman va me tuer."

"Je ne pense pas que ta mère irait jusque-là m'enfin..."

Elle regarda la veste et trouva la déchirure dans la doublure.

"Ça se voit à peine... Elle dira rien."

"Tu ne la connais pas."

"Elle t'en rachètera une autre au pire."

-Nah, elle dit que c'est pas parce qu'on a de l'argent qu'on doit pas faire attention à nos affaires.

"Je crois que je commence à aimer ta mère..."

Il la regarda en levant un sourcil.

"Emma..."

Elle entendit la petite voix de Mary Margaret derrière elle et se retourna.

"Je peux voir la déchirure ?"

Elle hocha la tête et lui tendit la veste.

"Hum... Je pense que tu peux le recoudre assez facilement avec un petit raccord."

La blonde rougit légèrement.

"Je ne sais pas coudre."

"Oh... Et bien je peux te le faire moi !"

"C'est vrai, ça ne te dérange pas ?"

La brune lui sourit et mis la veste dans ton sac.

"Henry, tu diras à ta mère que tu as oublié ta veste à l'école, je te la rends lundi matin."

Il hocha la tête et la remercia. Lorsqu'elle fut partie, Emma se tourna vers lui.

"Elle est vraiment très..."

"Gentille."

Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie mais Henry la fit s'arrêter.

"J'ai oublié mon ordinateur !"

Il courut le chercher et le donna à Emma.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec un ordinateur ?"

"Bah le vendredi c'est jour d'écriture."

"Je vois, tu écris un livre ?"

Il hocha la tête une fois de plus et monta dans la voiture. Pendant le trajet, il lui expliqua comment il souhaitait redonner vie à des personnages dépassés et oubliés pour leur donner leur fin heureuse. La maturité du jeune garçon impressionna Emma qui ne se lassait pas de l'écouter parler. Cet enfant n'était pas comme ceux qu'elle avait rencontrés en foyer d'accueil, il n'avait rien de bruyant, d'ennuyeux. Elle passa le goûter à discuter avec lui des issues possibles de son livre, du développement des personnages et de qui il s'était inspiré. Elle découvrit ainsi que la Méchante Reine était un portrait de Regina mais que son histoire était celle d'une femme brisée au présent solitaire.

"Tu l'as vraiment travaillé ce personnage hein ?"

"C'est ma préférée, et je veux lui donner sa fin heureuse. Plus que tout."

"Alors pourquoi tu m'as demandé si elle devait finir seule ?"

"Parce que parfois être avec quelqu'un fait plus de mal qu'être seul."

Elle regarda le garçon mais ne répondit pas. En effet, parfois avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie faisait mal, mais il y avait toujours des bons moments... En principe.

"Il va être l'heure d'aller te doucher, tu fais tes devoirs ce soir ou tu les feras ce weekend ?"

"Avec maman, elle aime bien regarder ce que j'ai fait dans la semaine. C'est le seul moment où elle peut."

Il lui sourit et monta prendre sa douche.

Emma s'attela alors au ménage, au "maintien de l'environnement de Henry". Elle fit ce qu'elle faisait chez elle, la vaisselle, la table et un léger coup de balai dans la cuisine. Une fois fait, elle prépara à manger à son petit protégé. Enfin, elle essaya. Regina avait marqué "purée de carottes" sur le papier, et c'est en constatant l'absence de légumes dans le frigidaire qu'Emma se souvint qu'elle devait faire les courses.

"Merde !"

"Pas de jurons dans cette maison, maman a horreur de ça. Qu'est-ce qui s'passe ?"

"J'ai comme qui dirait... oublié de faire les courses du coup c'est compliqué pour la purée de carottes."

"C'est dommage, j'adore la purée de carottes."

Emma sembla réfléchir quelques secondes avant de prendre le téléphone. Devant l'air étonné d'Henry elle précisa:

"Comment tu la veux ta pizza ?"

Un sourire gigantesque naquit sur son visage.

"Fromage, oignons et surtout... avec le moins de légumes possible !"

Elle lui sourit et passa la commande.

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à manger dans le salon toutes les cochonneries possible que Regina interdisait en jouant à un jeu vidéo qu'affectionnait particulièrement Henry. Les éclats de rire emplissaient la pièce alors que les yeux se fermaient doucement. Il était tard, presque vingt-trois heure lorsque Regina rentra. Elle avança dans le salon, persuadée qu'Henry dormait, et fut surprise de trouver son fils et sa nounou sur le canapé. Les cartons de pizza reposaient sur la table, accompagnés d'un paquet de chips vide au contenu à moitié renversé sur le tapis.

Elle grimaça, s'apprêtant à disputer sa gouvernante, lorsqu'elle vit le sourire sincère d'Henry. Un petit écart ne pouvait pas faire de mal après tout... Pourtant, elle nota dans un coin de sa tête de faire la morale à Emma, pour le principe.

La femme d'affaire embrassa son fils et salua Emma qui se leva aussitôt pour ranger. Elle observait de loin la brune interagir avec son fils, elle avait un sourire doux et sincère qui faisait chaud au cœur. Elle se surprit à sourire avec eux, de loin, et décida que son heure était venue.

"Madame Mills, si vous êtes d'accord je vais y aller."

La brune hocha la tête et l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

"Miss Swan, j'apprécierai que vous suiviez mes instructions à l'avenir."

"Oui Madame, j'ai juste oublié de faire les courses. Ça ne se reproduira plus."

Regina leva les yeux au ciel et continua.

"Je ne vous paie pas pour oublier. Tachez... de vous en rappeler ?"

Elle sourit, fière de son jeu de mot avant de fermer la porte au nez d'Emma.

Cette dernière resta immobile devant la porte, encore choquée par le geste de sa patronne.

"Non mais quelle..."

Elle se retint, décidant sagement de déverser sa colère sur August en rentrant. Il n'avait rien fait, mais elle savait qu'elle pourrait critiquer Madame Mills sans risque. Elle voyait rouge. Oui elle avait oublié de faire les courses, oui elle avait merdé, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour la traiter comme un chien ! Un jour ou l'autre Emma lui répondrait. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui marche dessus et ce n'était pas une bonne femme avec des talons de dix centimètres et un cul parfait qui allait changer ça. Elle monta dans sa voiture et démarra en trombe, elle avait vu assez de Mills pour ce soir.

* * *

Quand Regina retourna au salon pour voir son fils, elle ne le trouva pas sur le canapé. Elle le chercha dans la cuisine et dans la salle à manger mais ne le trouva pas.

"Henry ?"

Aucune réponse. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers sa chambre et frappa doucement.

"Henry ? S'il te plaît, je sais que tu es là."

Elle reçut une réponse à peine audible et entra.

"Tu vas déjà te... Henry ?"

Le garçon était assis en tailleur par terre au bout de son lit et semblait réfléchir intensément.

"Maman... est-ce que tu vas faire partir Emma aussi ?"

"Non je... Pourquoi tu dis ça ?"

"C'était pour me faire plaisir qu'elle a commandé de la pizza tu sais. Et j'ai passé une super soirée. Ne la renvoie pas, s'il te plaît."

Un air attristé apparut sur le visage de Regina et elle alla s'asseoir à côté de son fils.

"Je n'avais pas prévu de le faire. Je ne suis même pas en colère contre elle."

"Alors pourquoi tu lui as parlé aussi méchamment et pourquoi tu lui as claqué la porte au nez ?"

Elle sembla réfléchir à une réponse cohérente, elle n'avait pas vraiment le droit à l'erreur. Si elle se trompait, son fils allait se renfermer pendant des jours.

"Tu sais Henry, quand des employés ne font pas ce qu'il faut, il est important de leur rappeler qu'ils doivent mériter leur salaire. Si j'avais voulu te gaver de pizza, je n'aurais pas eu besoin de Miss Swan."

Il s'apprêtait à répliquer mais elle l'interrompit.

"Ceci dit, il est vrai que j'ai été un peu trop loin ce soir. Je m'en excuse Henry."

Il la regarda intensément et sérieusement.

"Ce n'est pas vraiment auprès de moi que tu dois t'excuser hein ?"

Elle aussi le regarda alors. Quand son fils avait-il autant grandi et mûri ?

"Tu as raison Henry, j'appellerai Miss Swan dès ce soir. Ça te va ?"

Il hocha la tête et la prit dans ses bras. Il n'aimait pas faire la tête à sa mère mais parfois, il n'avait juste pas le choix.

"Allez mon grand, il est temps d'aller te coucher."

"Déjà ?"

"Il est onze heure et demi trésor."

Il grogna mais de glissa dans ses couvertures. À vrai dire, il était épuisé et ne rêvait que d'une chose, dormir. Sa mère déposa un baiser sur son front et lui écarta une mèche des cheveux.

"Il faut vraiment qu'on aille chez le coiffeur."

"Mamaaaaaan."

"Excuse-moi. Fais de beaux rêves mon chéri."

"Toi aussi Maman, je t'aime."

"Je t'aime aussi Henry."

Ils se sourirent puis il ferma les yeux. Emma n'allait pas partir.

Regina sortit de la pièce, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Son fils était adorable. Le seul problème, c'est qu'elle lui avait promis de s'excuser auprès d'Emma, et sa fierté en prenait un coup. Elle savait qu'elle avait été trop loin avec elle, mais sur le moment... une sorte d'envie d'être méchante lui était venue. La blonde était trop... vivante, trop joyeuse et simple. Elle se sentait démunie face à tant de spontanéité. Mais une promesse était une promesse, et jamais -ou presque- Regina n'avait brisé une promesse faite à son fils. Elle n'en avait brisée aucune à part une. Et depuis ce jour, elle s'était promis que ça n'arriverait plus.

Elle récupéra donc le numéro d'Emma et appela. Elle était sûrement déjà couchée et cela l'arrangeait, il était déjà suffisamment difficile pour elle de faire des excuses sans que cela soit de vive voix.

Elle écouta la tonalité se répéter et lorsqu'elle crut que le répondeur allait s'enclencher, une voix lui répondit.

"Allô ?"

* * *

 **Voilà ! c'est tout pour cette semaine ! A vendredi prochain !**

 **Bisous :3**


	4. Chapitre 4: Les premières excuses

**Salut tout le monde ! Voilà le chapitre 4 comme promis, en espérant qu'il vous plaira ! Merci pour votre soutien et bonne lecture :3**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Les premières excuses

"Allô ?"

Regina écouta la voix dans le combiné et ne répondit pas. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi les mots ne lui venaient pas, elle avait passé des centaines de coups de fil nettement plus importants... Alors pourquoi bloquer sur celui-ci ?

"Y'a quelqu'un ?"

Réalisant qu'elle laissait Emma sans réponse, elle décida d'adopter un comportement mature et responsable… Elle raccrocha sans dire un mot.

Regina regarda le téléphone dans sa main avec stupéfaction. Est-ce qu'elle venait de raccrocher comme un adolescent après un canular ? Elle considéra quelques instants l'option de virer Emma et de ne jamais lui reparler, mais Henry ne lui pardonnerait jamais... et peut-être même qu'elle s'en voudrait.

Elle inspira et expira calmement plusieurs fois pour se préparer mentalement et composa le numéro à nouveau.

"Oui ?"

La réponse était plus agressive cette fois, et Regina ne pouvait pas vraiment blâmer la blonde pour ça.

"Miss Swan, je..."

"Madame Mills ? C'est vous qui m'avez appelée la première fois aussi ?"

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite et réfléchit à une réponse cohérente.

"Oui Miss Swan, il me semble que vous êtes capable de reconnaître quand le même numéro vous appelle deux fois."

Elle pouvait presque voir Emma lever les yeux au ciel à travers le téléphone.

"Si vous m'appelez pour me parler comme ça je pense que je vais raccrocher, il est tard et j'ai envie de dormir. "

"Non, attendez !"

Elle n'entendit pas la tonalité et en déduisit donc qu'Emma attendait qu'elle parle.

"Je... Je voulais juste m'excuser pour mon comportement de ce soir, je me rends compte que c'était exagéré et déplacé de ma part."

Elle ne reçut aucune réponse et commença à se dire qu'Emma avait peut-être posé le téléphone dans un coin et était partie.

"Miss Swan ? "

"Je suis là. Je profitais juste de l'instant."

Regina leva les yeux au ciel mais ne pût s'empêcher de sourire légèrement.

"Je ne pensais pas que Regina Mills était le genre de femme à s'excuser. "

"Je ne le suis pas. "

"Qu'est-ce qui est différent cette fois ? "

"Henry... "

"Bon... Ça ne vient donc pas de vous. Mais je vais m'en contenter pour cette fois."

Regina ne savait pas pourquoi elle souriait, mais elle commençait à avoir mal à la mâchoire.

"Ne vous y habituez pas trop Miss Swan. "

"Pas d'inquiétude à avoir, je ne pense pas qu'on puisse s'installer dans une routine avec vous."

La brune sentit son visage chauffer légèrement mais décida de l'ignorer royalement.

"Bon, à mon tour alors hein ? "

"De quoi vous... "

"Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir respecté vos instructions. Ça n'arrivera plus, et je suis sérieuse. C'était une belle connerie et... "

"Langage Miss Swan."

Elle entendit la blonde rire doucement.

"Mince, Henry avait raison, vous ne plaisantez pas sur ça hein ? "

"Pas vraiment non."

Mais elles savaient toutes deux qu'elles étaient en train de jouer, de jouer à un jeu dangereux mais dont aucune d'elles ne voulait se protéger.

"Euh... Du coup, maintenant que tout est clair... "

"Oui, oui. Pardon Miss Swan. Je ne vous embêterai pas plus ce weekend. "

"Okay. Bonne nuit madame Mills. "

"Bonne nuit Emma."

Elle raccrocha, laissant sa nounou avec un sourire béat sur le visage.

* * *

Le lundi matin, le réveil sonna trop tôt au goût d'Emma. Elle n'était plus habituée aux contraintes horaires et se lever avant huit heure était un crime. Elle envoya valser l'appareil au bout de son lit, espérant qu'il s'éteigne au vol, ce qu'il ne fit évidemment pas. Elle grogna et se hissa jusqu'au réveil pour l'éteindre. Au moins, elle était réveillée maintenant. Elle avait trente minutes pour se préparer et se rendre au manoir.

Au bout de vingt-cinq minutes, elle se dit qu'elle avait prévu un peu juste. Elle était toujours en sous-vêtements, les cheveux trempés et dégoulinants sur ses épaules, et elle ne trouvait pas un seul pantalon de propre. Les minutes défilaient et sa seule solution restait la robe qui pendait fièrement dans son dressing. À contrecœur, elle l'enfila, prit la paire de chaussure adaptée et se précipita hors de chez elle. Elle avait approximativement un quart d'heure de retard, Regina allait la massacrer.

Elle sauta hors de sa voiture et sonna au manoir, espérant que sa patronne ne serait pas trop en colère.

"Miss Swan ce n'est pas trop... Tôt."

Elle s'était arrêtée sur la robe avant de reprendre contenance.

"Vous avez plus d'un quart d'heure de retard !"

Emma leva les mains en l'air en signe d'excuse.

"Je ne suis plus habituée à me lever et me préparer vite."

La brune ne répondit même pas et la laissa entrer, détaillant au passage la tenue de la nourrice. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé la voir un jour en robe, imaginant plus la blonde comme le type de personne à porter des jeans en permanence. Elle se rendit alors compte de la finesse de ses jambes et de sa taille parfaitement sculptée. Elle imaginait son ventre plat et musclé caressé par le tissu léger de la robe, sa poitrine... Stop. Regina se demanda ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête et décida qu'il devenait trop dangereux de contempler Emma.

"Madame Mills, je suis désolée pour mon retard."

La brune regarda alors les yeux verts d'Emma et constata que les excuses étaient sincères. Elle n'avait plus le cœur à la détester, elle avait presque envie de la pardonner.

"Ce... Regina. Appelez-moi Regina."

Elle lui sourit et alla chercher Henry dans le salon. Après un rapide au revoir à sa mère, il continua de raconter ses rêves à sa nounou. Il semblait avoir sauvé le pays imaginaire en offrant son cœur à Peter Pan, se faisant appeler le Vrai Croyant. Son imagination ne prenait pas de pause et l'accompagnait jusque dans les bras de Morphée. Cela amusait et étonnait Emma, qui avait toujours eu les pieds sur terre, incapable de s'évader dans tous les contes qu'on lui lisait lorsqu'elle était petite. Elle continua de l'écouter alors qu'elle conduisait jusqu'à l'école, sans dire un mot, jusqu'à ce qu'Henry ne s'interrompe.

"Dis... Est-ce que... Est-ce que maman t'as appelée ?"

Elle le regarda quelques secondes, très sérieusement, avant de reporter son attention sur la route.

"Oui, elle s'est excusée. Et moi aussi. Tu sais... c'est pas facile de m'avoir comme employée, je suis une vraie plaie. Et c'est pas facile d'avoir ta mère comme patronne, c'est une vraie... C'est un vrai défi à relever. Mais ça va le faire, ça le fait toujours !"

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et lui décrocha un sourire. Il semblait satisfait de la réponse puisqu'il repartit dans son récit et ne s'arrêta qu'une fois à l'école.

"Bon gamin, comment on procède ? "

"De quoi tu parles ? "

"Bah je sais pas, tu veux que je me cache des fois que tu aies honte de moi ou..."

Le garçon éclata de rire et sortit de la voiture. Emma le suivit, étonnée de sa réaction.

"Raconte pas de bêtises. Allez, viens."

Un grand sourire naquit sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle descende à son tour et le suive. Elle le regarda entrer en classe, remerciant au passage Mary Margaret pour la veste puis se sauva. Elle avait plein de choses à faire et n'avait pas le temps pour discuter. Mais en arrivant près de sa voiture, elle fut abordée par trois femmes. L'une étant Mary Margaret.

"Oh euh, salut Mary Margaret."

Bien que le message ne lui soit pas adressé, ce fut l'autre brune qui répondit. Cheveux longs, une mèche rouge perdue dedans, pantalon scandaleusement moulant et portant un haut laissant entrevoir le ventre... La deuxième femme semblait jeune.

"Emma c'est ça ? Moi c'est Ruby, et à côté c'est Belle. On est les nounous de deux gamins de dernière année. "

"Ouais, euh. Enchantée. C'est super mais j'ai plein de trucs à faire, on se parle... plus tard."

Et après ça, elle monta dans sa voiture et démarra. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir été si brusque mais la liste que lui avait laissée Regina était énorme, et il lui faudrait la journée pour la compléter. Elle prit cela comme une légère vengeance pour son retard et leur altercation de vendredi mais n'en tint pas rigueur. Elle sentait qu'un jour ou l'autre, elle pourrait lui rendre la pareille.

* * *

Finalement, la semaine s'écoula relativement vite. Regina avait un emploi du temps surchargé, bien plus qu'à l'accoutumée, et ne passait que très peu de temps chez elle. Son fils lui manquait, elle ne l'avait croisé qu'une seule fois et il allait se coucher. Même lorsqu'elle était chez elle, ses passages se limitaient à la salle de bain et la chambre. Aussi, lorsque le vendredi arriva, elle décida de terminer plus tôt, afin de profiter d'une soirée avec Henry.

"Madame, vous avez... "

"Pas ce soir Sidney. Je rentre. Reportez mes rendez-vous à lundi. "

"Très bien. "

"Bon weekend Sidney."

Il hocha la tête et la regarda partir. Il pouvait dire d'un simple coup d'œil qu'elle se retenait de courir, préférant conserver sa prestance naturelle. Il laissa naître un sourire sur son visage, au moins, elle serait de bonne humeur lundi.

"Miss Swan, je suis rentrée."

Regina ne reçut aucune réponse et décida d'avancer au salon. Elle s'attendait à trouver la télé allumée, et les deux "enfants" en train de jouer sur la console... Au lieu de ça, Henry était assis entre la table basse et le canapé, son ordinateur en face, Emma lisant par-dessus son épaule ce qu'il y avait d'écrit dans la fenêtre d'ouverte.

"Henry ?"

Le concerné se retourna et sourit de toutes ses dents lorsqu'il vit sa mère.

"Maman !"

Il courut vers elle et lui sauta au cou.

"J'étais en train de faire lire mon prologue à Emma."

Elle se tourna vers la blonde qui lui dit un timide geste de la main, accompagné d'un sourire.

"Tu... Tu lui as fait lire ? "

"Oui, elle m'aide beaucoup !"

Une pointe de jalousie naquit chez Regina. Jamais Henry ne l'avait laissé lire son livre et, bien qu'elle respecte sa décision, savoir qu'Emma avait eu ce privilège la rendait jalouse.

"Bien. Miss Swan. Je crois que vous pouvez disposer."

Elle hocha la tête et se leva pour embrasser Henry avant de se diriger vers la porte.

"Je connais le chemin, bon weekend."

Regina s'apprêtait à la laisser partir lorsqu'elle perçut le regard de son fils. Laissant échapper un soupir ennuyé, elle se leva et suivit la blonde.

"Désolée, très longue semaine. "

"Je suppose. "

"Est-ce que... Tout se passe bien avec Henry ? "

"Oh oui. Le gamin est adorable."

Regina grimaça à l'entente du mot "gamin", elle n'était pas sûre d'apprécier qu'on fasse référence à son fils de cette manière. Cependant elle le laissa passer pour cette fois, consciente que ce n'était pas tout.

"Mais ?"

Emma se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, luttant intérieurement pour savoir si elle devait poser sa question ou pas. Puis son bon sens lui dit que si elle devait garder cet enfant, elle devait avoir des réponses.

"Je me demandais où était le père d'Henry. Il n'en parle jamais. "

"Parce qu'il n'en a pas. Son père est parti. "

"Oh... Je vois. Pardon."

Elle se tourna et sortit de la maison avec un simple "bon weekend" avant de monter dans sa voiture. Regina ne savait pas pourquoi elle ne lui avait pas tout dit, ni pourquoi elle avait été aussi froide. Mais le sujet du père d'Henry était toujours délicat, même après des années. Le temps viendrait où elle lui raconterait cette histoire, mais pas aujourd'hui. Elle ferma la porte et retourna au salon, il était temps de profiter de son fils.

* * *

Emma faisait le tour des sites internet sur son téléphone. Avachie sur le canapé, sa curiosité malsaine l'avait conduite à approfondir ses recherches sur Regina Mills. Rien de bien compliqué en principe pour une ancienne détective privée... Sauf que sa patronne couvrait bien ses traces. Après plusieurs coups de téléphones à ses anciens collègues, tout ce qu'elle avait pu tirer était que son ex-mari l'avait quitté en même temps que le pays. Pas de nom, ni de raison particulière.

"Il faudrait être fou pour quitter une femme comme ça, c'est dingue comme elle est sexy !"

Killian avait toujours été raffiné et délicat, aucune exception à la règle ce jour-là.

"Peut-être, j'ai pas fait attention Killian. "

"Tu devrais, elle a un de ces c... "

"La ferme Jones ! "

"À tes ordres Swan."

Elle se pinça l'arête du nez, ayant toujours du mal à croire que cet idiot avait gardé son poste alors qu'elle avait été virée.

"Merci pour les infos Killian. On est quittes maintenant. "

"Même pas un petit verre pour me remercier ? "

"Au Revoir."

Et elle raccrocha. Ce garçon n'avait rien de méchant, il était simplement... Collant.

Elle se leva pour attraper une bière, Regina Mills hantant ses pensées. Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer qu'il s'agissait d'une très belle femme, son ancien collègue avait raison. Mais elle restait intrigante et mystérieuse. Deux caractéristiques qui avaient le chic de frustrer Emma au plus haut point. Ceci dit, l'année scolaire étant loin d'être terminée, il lui restait plusieurs mois pour faire tomber les barrières de la grande directrice Mills.

* * *

Le samedi matin se passa calmement au manoir Mills. Henry avait gagné une grasse matinée alors que sa mère terminait de remplir quelques dossiers pour lundi. Dans l'ensemble, Regina était plutôt satisfaite du travail d'Emma, Henry était heureux et épanoui. Il s'était beaucoup attaché à sa nouvelle nounou -ce qui commençait à lui faire peur- et semblait plus apte à parler et à s'exprimer. Ce point avait fait l'objet de beaucoup d'inquiétudes pour Regina, persuadée que l'introversion de son fils était due à l'absence de père et à une mère surchargée de travail. Ce qui n'était pas complètement faux, mais il avait trouvé en la personne d'Emma Swan le complément manquant à sa vie. Oui, Regina était presque entièrement satisfaite avec le travail de sa nourrice. Presque. Parce que si elle s'occupait à merveille d'Henry, les tâches ménagères étaient loin d'être son fort. La maison était dans un état déplorable, seule la cuisine et le salon étaient nettoyés régulièrement et cela ne convenait pas à la chef d'entreprise. Notant mentalement d'en notifier -avec civilité- Emma, elle avait décidé de passer outre ce weekend.

"Maman..."

La brune releva la tête pour voir son fils encore endormi, debout, sous l'encadrement de la porte.

"Bonjour mon trésor. Bien dormi ?"

Il hocha la tête et se frotta les yeux.

"Ptit déj' ?"

Un sourire attendri s'affiche sur son visage et la fit se lever immédiatement.

"Pancakes ?"

Les yeux semi clos s'ouvrirent alors en grand à la mention du petit déjeuner gourmand.

"Avec de la confiture de pomme ? "

"Y'a-t-il une autre façon de les manger ?"

Son fils se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour lui faire un bisou et courut jusqu'à la cuisine.

"Doucement Henry, tu vas te faire mal."

Il l'ignora et commença à sortir le nécessaire à la préparation de son repas. Tout en la regardant s'activer derrière les fourneaux, il lui raconta son rêve et comment il avait, une fois de plus, sauvé la méchante Reine en lui donnant sa fin heureuse. Son psychiatre avait expliqué à Regina que son obsession pour ses contes de fées était une façon pour lui de reprendre le contrôle sur sa vie et sur les gens. N'ayant pas pu "empêcher" son père de partir, sa confiance en lui s'était ébranlée à tel point qu'il s'était enfermé dans une bulle.

Regina posa l'assiette devant lui et le regarda manger avec affection. Du haut de ses dix ans, ce garçon avait déjà réussi à voler le cœur d'une femme, celui de sa mère.

"Henry, ça te dirait qu'on sorte un peu demain ? "

"Juste toi et moi ?"

Son sourire devait lui faire mal tant il était grand.

"Oui Henry, juste nous deux."

Elle lui rendit son sourire et attendit qu'il propose un endroit.

"Est-ce qu'on peut aller au parc qui est près des écuries ? "

"Évidemment. Tout ce que tu voudras. "

"Yes ! Merci maman."

Elle ne répondit pas, préférant regarder ce fils qui derrière une maturité d'esprit rare pour son âge, avait su conserver son innocence et demandait encore à aller au parc.

"Dis maman, tu n'es plus fâchée après Emma ? "

"Non Henry, je me suis excusée comme je te l'avais promis. "

"Alors pourquoi tu avais l'air contrariée hier soir ? "

"Je n'étais pas..."

Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son fils. Elle ne pourrait pas lui mentir.

"J'étais jalouse."

Le thérapeute d'Henry l'encourageait à lui dire la vérité le plus possible, afin d'éviter que le garçon n'ait l'impression de perdre le contrôle sur sa vie. Mais parfois, appliquer ses conseils était difficile.

"Jalouse ? "

"Tu... Tu ne m'as jamais montré ton livre, tu ne veux jamais m'en parler. Et Miss Swan arrive et elle t'aide à l'écrire. Je me suis juste sentie mise à l'écart. Mais ne t'en fais pas Henry, je respecte le fait que tu ne veuilles pas m'en parler. Je suppose que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu le fasses avec Miss Swan."

Il hocha la tête et posa sa petite main sur la sienne.

"Je suis désolée Maman. Mais je te promets que quand il sera terminé, tu seras la première à le lire. C'est juste que ce livre est important pour nous deux, et que je veux qu'il soit parfait, pour toi."

Elle ne sut pas quoi répondre et se contenta de prendre la main d'Henry dans la sienne.

"Merci Henry. Tu es déjà parfait, ton livre le sera aussi."

Après quelques secondes, ils se séparèrent et débarrassèrent la table afin de poursuivre le déroulement normal de leur weekend. Finalement, la présence de la blonde avait des effets plus que positifs, sur Henry comme sur elle...

* * *

 **Voilà, c'est tout pour cette fois ! A vendredi prochain ! Bisous :3**


	5. Chapitre 5: Une fierté mal placée

**Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien, je vous présente le chapitre 5, en espérant qu'il vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture :3**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Une fierté mal placée

La journée du dimanche s'était écoulée de façon étrange. À la fois trop rapide et affreusement lente. Regina avait tenu sa promesse et emmené Henry au parc. Mais alors qu'elle le regardait jouer dans la structure avec les autres enfants ses pensées se dirigeaient vers Emma. Plus le jour avançait et plus sa future discussion avec la blonde l'angoissait. Elle savait pertinemment que sa réaction était exagérée et complètement irrationnelle. Après tout, elle donnait des ordres à longueur de journée en tant que directrice. Mais avec Emma, tout était différent. Elle voulait se faire respecter et qu'Emma l'écoute, mais en même temps voulait éviter de vexer la blonde. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais elle accordait beaucoup d'importance à ne pas passer pour une dictatrice sans âme devant elle. Seulement, Regina Mills était formatée pour se comporter ainsi. Les seules personnes avec qui elle avait laissé transparaître sa véritable personnalité était Henry et Daniel et cela n'avait pas vraiment été une réussite. Si elle s'écoutait, Regina téléphonerait à sa meilleure amie. Mais ne souhaitant pas en entendre parler pendant des lustres, elle décida de s'abstenir.

Son regard se posa sur son fils, il riait aux éclats avec une petite fille à la chevelure rousse éclatante. Elle le vit courir vers elle, suivi de près par sa nouvelle amie.

"Maman, est-ce qu'on peut rester encore un peu s'il te plaît ? Je voudrais jouer avec Grace encore... "

"Bonjour Madame."

La petite fille lui fit un sourire timide.

"Enchantée Grace, je m'appelle Regina. Madame ne me va pas si bien que ça."

Elle lui fit un sourire chaleureux avant de reprendre.

"Tes parents sont ici ? "

"Mon père travaille pour le spectacle de marionnettes. Avec le haut-de-forme."

Elle aperçut en effet, un homme de grande taille avec les cheveux en bataille et un chapeau violet de très mauvais goût.

"Bon, je suppose qu'il n'y a pas de soucis. Mais Henry, j'aimerais qu'on soit rentrés avant dix-huit heure si ça te va ? "

"C'est parfait ! Merci maman."

Il l'embrassa et retourna jouer. Si son fils se faisait des amis, elle n'allait pas l'en empêcher.

Regina les surveilla encore un peu avant de laisser son regard se promener sur les gens autour. La plupart des adultes étaient des couples mais elle fut étonnée de voir un grand nombre de papas en train de faire de grands signes à leurs enfants.

"Quelque chose qu'Henry n'aura jamais..."

Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur une chevelure blonde appartenant à une femme près d'elle. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'elle crut qu'il s'agissait d'Emma avant de se reprendre. Mais en détaillant sa silhouette, s'arrêtant sur ses hanches et les courbes nettes de ses jambes... Le doute n'était plus possible. Bien qu'elle lui tourne le dos, Regina décida de tenter sa chance.

"Miss Swan ?"

L'intéressée se retourna, visiblement surprise. Ses joues étaient rouges à cause de l'effort évident qu'elle venait de faire, probablement de la course à pied à en croire son équipement.

En voyant la personne qui l'avait appelée, Emma sourit et éteignit sa musique.

"Regina ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? C'est pas tout près de chez vous..."

Regina jeta un coup d'œil à son fils, geste très vite compris par Emma.

"Les écuries où nous venons monter sont tout près. J'emmène Henry ici depuis qu'il est bébé."

Son visage reflétait le bonheur de ces moments passés, la paix de cette époque où tout semblait parfait et où elle pensait que rien ne pourrait plus l'atteindre. Emma se surprit à se perdre dans la contemplation de sa patronne mais ne fit rien pour arrêter. Après tout, on ne crée pas une telle créature si ce n'est pour la contempler...

"Et vous Miss Swan, que faites-vous ici ?"

La brune se tourna vers elle et croisa son regard. Saisissant l'intensité avec laquelle les yeux émeraudes la fixaient, Regina rougit et reporta son regard vers le parc. Emma fit de même, légèrement gênée d'avoir été surprise dans sa contemplation.

"Je cours dès que j'ai un peu de temps. J'aime bien passer par ici. Je ne vous avez jamais croisée ceci dit. "

"Il est possible qu'on se soit croisées mais qu'on ne se soit jamais remarquées."

La blonde lui fit un clin d'œil joueur avant de répondre.

"Croyez-moi, si je vous avais croisé, je ne vous aurais pas oublié de sitôt !"

Le visage de Regina rougit un peu plus mais elle n'y prêta pas attention, conservant sa prestance royale habituelle.

Sentant la gêne occasionnée, Emma reprit la conversation avec amusement.

"On dirait qu'Henry drague déjà. Ce gamin va être un tombeur. "

"Il tient ça de sa mère, de toute évidence. "

"C'est la femme qui ne sait pas comment parler à un autre être humain qui dit ça ?"

Bien que la réplique ait été faite sur un ton léger afin d'insister sur la plaisanterie, Regina ne répondit pas. Emma avait raison et elle le savait. L'entendre de la bouche de la blonde était cependant plus difficile, plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé.

"Regina, je plaisantais."

Avec un sourire forcé, elle se tourna vers elle.

"Je sais, Miss Swan."

Elles tombèrent dans un silence tendu qui ne plaisait pas du tout à Regina. Elle décida de dire la première chose qui lui passa par la tête.

"Je dois vous dire que je suis contente de votre travail dans la majeure partie."

Le sujet de conversation surprit la blonde mais elle ne releva pas, laissant Regina revenir dans sa zone de confort, le travail.

"Majeure partie ?"

La brune fronça les sourcils, elle voulait vraiment dire ce qu'elle avait à dire de façon diplomate, sans froisser sa nounou.

"Vous êtes particulièrement compétente avec Henry, il est évident qu'il est plus heureux depuis que vous vous occupez de lui. "

"Merci... Mais ? "

"Mais je me sens obligée de vous rappeler qu'Henry n'est pas le seul point dont vous avez à vous occuper. "

"C'est-à-dire ? "

"Et bien au-delà de la garde de mon fils, votre contrat implique l'entretien de son lieu de vie."

Emma n'était pas sûre de comprendre et la tendance de Regina à rester évasive ne l'aidait pas.

"Qu'est-ce que je suis censée comprendre ?"

Cette fois-ci, sa patronne se pinça l'arête du nez, fixant Henry qui faisait de la balançoire.

"La maison est dans un état épouvantable Miss Swan. Il est important que vous réalisiez que nous ne nous limitons pas à vivre dans le salon et la cuisine. Je ne vous demande pas de vous occuper de nos sanitaires, ni des chambres, mais il serait plus que convenable que vous entreteniez le rez-de-chaussée correctement, s'il vous plaît."

Emma ne répondit pas. Elle savait que Regina avait dû faire beaucoup d'effort pour trouver une façon politiquement correcte de le dire, mais cela ne lui plaisait toujours pas.

"Vous êtes en train de dire que je ne fais pas assez la femme de ménage, c'est ça ?"

La brune serra les dents pour retenir une réplique cinglante, elle faisait des efforts, vraiment.

"Je dis juste que j'apprécierais que vous vous appliquiez d'avantage lorsqu'il s'agit du ménage, comme le stipule le contrat que vous avez signé. "

"Sauf que vous semblez oublier, Madame Mills, que ce n'est pas une bonne à tout faire que vous avez engagée, mais une ancienne détective privée."

Malgré ses efforts Emma s'était braquée et cela frustra la femme d'affaire qui se mit aussitôt sur la défensive.

"Je suis au courant Miss Swan, c'est pour cela que je fais preuve de patience avec vous. Si j'avais retrouvé ma maison dans cet état avec une autre nourrice, je peux vous assurer qu'elles auraient été renvoyées sur le champ. "

"Génial ! Donc je me tais et je m'estime heureuse que la grande Regina Mills se montre clémente envers ma pauvre personne ! "

"Miss Swan... "

"À demain Madame. Passez le bonjour à Henry."

Et sur ces mots, elle remit ses écouteurs et repartit pour sa course. Ses foulées étaient bien plus grandes qu'à l'accoutumée, Regina l'avait énervée. Pourtant elle savait que la brune avait raison, elle avait remarqué les efforts qu'elle avait faits pour elle, pour rester polie. Alors pourquoi s'était-elle braquée ? Et pourquoi avoir réagi aussi brutalement ? Énervée contre elle-même, elle tua la dernière once d'énergie qui restait en elle pour le chemin du retour. Jamais huit kilomètres n'avaient été faits en si peu de temps.

* * *

August vit arriver Emma dégoulinante de sueur et essoufflée par sa course. Il se doutait que son parcours avait été plus intense qu'à l'accoutumée mais préféra ne pas faire de commentaire. En plus d'être épuisée, sa sœur semblait très énervée.

"Bon sang mais quelle idiote !"

Il la regarda jeter son téléphone sur le comptoir de la cuisine et se servir un verre d'eau. Refusant toujours de prendre part à sa colère, il continua sa lecture, attendant qu'elle vienne lui parler.

"Bien joué Swan, tu as merdé, comme d'habitude."

Il retint un sourire, entendre sa sœur se parler toute seule avait toujours été son passe-temps favori. Il tourna la page et attira l'attention d'Emma qui sursauta.

"August ! Je ne t'avais pas vu..."

Ses joues rougies par l'effort devinrent encore plus écarlates, attrapée à grommeler seule dans son coin...

"J'ai cru comprendre."

Il ne releva pas plus et se remit à lire, ce pour quoi Emma le remercia intérieurement.

"Tu... Tu m'as entendu ? "

"Difficile de ne pas t'entendre quand tu te disputes littéralement avec toi-même."

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et vint s'assoir en face de lui.

"Regina ? "

"Regina."

Après quelques secondes, il posa enfin son livre et l'écouta.

"J'ai merdé. J'ai été vraiment nulle, elle va me détester et Henry aussi... "

"Raconte-moi tout."

Elle but une gorgée supplémentaire dans son verre et commença.

"Regina m'a dit qu'elle était satisfaite de mon travail avec Henry mais que le ménage c'était pas ça. Tu l'aurais vu... Elle a fait un effort énorme pour me le dire gentiment, pour pas me froisser. Je te jure, elle essaie vraiment d'être gentille avec moi. "

"Ça me semble plutôt positif jusque-là... "

"Je me suis braquée August. Je me suis énervée, je lui ai dit des choses que je ne pensais pas... Tout ça à cause de ma putain de fierté !"

Son frère lui sourit et posa sa main sur la sienne.

"Em'... Ta fierté c'est un morceau de toi, on sait comment tu en es arrivée là où tu en es. On sait pourquoi tu y attaches autant d'importance. "

"Elle ne le sait pas. "

"Alors dis-lui. Et dis-lui aussi que tu es désolée. Mieux encore, montre-lui. "

"Mais si elle me déteste... "

"Et bien elle aura eu raison parce que tu t'es comportée comme une idiote. Mais ça n'arrivera pas. Plus ça va, plus je me dis qu'elle tient vraiment à toi."

Et avec un dernier sourire il se leva et alla sur le canapé, laissant la blonde avec ses pensées.

* * *

Regina mordait l'intérieur de sa joue nerveusement. Henry était couché depuis longtemps et elle aurait déjà dû être au lit également. Sa semaine allait être chargée après tout. Mais le sommeil ne venait pas. C'est comme ça qu'elle s'était retrouvée dans sa cuisine, un verre de cidre à la main, à deux heure du matin, ses pensées orientées vers Emma.

Elle avait vraiment fait un effort pour lui parler, pesant chaque mot, adoptant les tournures les moins agressives et autoritaires possibles. Mais cela n'avait pas suffi, Emma s'était braquée. Elle lui avait fait du mal, encore.

Regina termina son verre et s'en resservit un autre. Le cidre ne faisait pas vraiment partie des alcools aidant à oublier, mais il ferait l'affaire. La brune ne savait pas pourquoi elle s'en voulait autant d'avoir vexé Emma, après tout, il s'agissait de la faute de son employée si elle ne supportait pas la critique. Et pourtant, la culpabilité la rongeait, empirant avec l'alcool qui s'insinuait doucement dans son sang. Elle en avait assez de vivre enfermée dans son personnage autoritaire et froid. Elle voulait découvrir le monde autrement, comme elle le faisait avant que Robin ne l'abandonne. Seulement elle ne se souvenait plus comment faire. Comment se souvenir d'un passé qu'elle avait occulté pour ne plus souffrir ? Comment rouvrir les yeux sur un univers vivant et changeant ? Regina revit le visage de la nourrice lorsqu'elles avaient partagé ce regard sur le porche... À ce moment précis elle s'était sentie bien, elle s'était sentie presque... Vivante. Mais cette illusion n'avait été que de courte durée. Car comme tout ce qui la rendait heureuse, le moment avait pris fin.

Sirotant la dernière gorgée de son verre, elle essuya une larme qui s'était frayée un chemin le long de sa joue.

"Idiote..."

* * *

Le lendemain matin, ce fut le son de la voix d'Emma qui réveilla Regina. Encore endormie elle jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil. Huit heure dix. Elle ferma les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres. Il n'était que...

La réalisation frappa Regina aussi violemment qu'un éclair. Elle sursauta et s'assit dans son lit comme s'il avait été rempli d'épines. Bien que son esprit soit encore embrumé par ses excès de la veille, elle enfila une robe de chambre par-dessus sa robe de nuit et descendit à la cuisine.

"Henry ?"

Se dirigeant directement vers la cafetière, elle ne fit pas attention à l'absence de réponse et continua.

"Tu es prêt Henry ? Mon réveil n'a pas sonné et..."

Elle se retourna pour le voir mais tomba nez à nez avec Emma.

"Oh mon dieu Miss Swan, vous m'avez fait peur !"

L'intéressée ne répondit pas et se contenta de fixer le ventre de la brune où une tâche de café s'était formée. Regina suivit son regard et s'aperçut de la tâche. Gênée d'être aussi peu couverte, elle referma les pans de sa robe de chambre et recula d'un pas.

"Miss Swan ? "

"Oh euh... Désolée. Je vais emmener Henry. À plus tard."

Et sans un mot de plus, elle quitta la cuisine et rejoignit son protégé. Après un bisou à sa mère et quelques moqueries il monta en voiture et se laissa conduire. Emma écoutait Henry parler mais sans rien comprendre. Ses pensées étaient toutes dirigées vers Regina et son allure matinale. Ses cheveux en bataille qui semblaient si parfaits la journée, son visage complètement démaquillé qui lui donnait un air doux et chaleureux, et son corps, à peine couvert par sa robe de nuit de soie violette...

"Emma ? On est arrivés..."

Elle secoua la tête et lui sourit.

"Désolée gamin, j'ai mal dormi cette nuit."

Et il s'agissait de la stricte vérité. Elle avait passé la moitié de la nuit à culpabiliser pour son comportement avec sa mère.

"Maman aussi a mal dormi... Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je l'ai entendu se lever cette nuit."

Emma enregistra l'information mais ne releva pas, elle avait empêché Regina de dormir ? Partagée entre colère contre elle-même et joie, elle se promit de s'excuser pour ça aussi.

Elle regarda Henry rentrer en classe, et lorsque tous les parents furent partis, se dirigea vers Mary Margaret qui discutait avec ses deux amies.

"Hey euh... Salut ?"

Elle reçut un sourire de la brunette et de Belle mais n'obtint qu'un regard assassin de la part de Ruby.

"Je euh... Voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement de la dernière fois. Regina m'avait donné une liste incommensurable de choses à faire et... "

"Et on est tous dans le même bateau ma chérie. C'est pour ça qu'on se serre les coudes au lieu de s'ignorer."

Le ton froid de Ruby la fit rougir. Pourtant elle n'était pas du genre timide qui se laisse marcher dessus, mais il fallait admettre qu'elle avait raison. Elle n'avait aucun droit d'adopter l'air supérieur qu'elle avait eu l'autre jour sous prétexte que ce n'était pas son emploi définitif. Comme pour se racheter, elle leva la main vers Ruby.

"Bonjour, je m'appelle Emma Swan. Je suis la nouvelle nounou d'Henry."

Une fois la surprise passée, elle reçut un sourire et une poignée de main vigoureuse de la brune.

"Ruby, la nounou d'Ethan. Et je te présente Belle, la nounou d'Anna et Elsa."

Emma la gratifia d'un grand sourire et continua de discuter pendant quelques minutes avant d'en venir au fait.

"En fait, il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais vous demander. "

"Ah ! Je me disais aussi. "

"Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je suis vraiment désolée pour l'autre jour. Mais j'ai un problème. Je ne sais pas faire le ménage, et c'est gênant car je suis censée récurer la maison de fond en comble... "

"Et tu veux qu'on le fasse à ta place ?"

L'air méfiant de Ruby ne la surprit pas.

"Non, je veux que vous m'appreniez."

* * *

Les quatre amies se trouvaient au manoir Mills où Ruby et Belle tentaient d'évaluer l'ampleur des dégâts.

"Tu as laissé cette maison s'encrasser trésor..."

Emma se frotta la nuque et baissa la tête, gênée.

"Je te cache pas que si tu fais ça toute seule tu en as pour deux ou trois jours. Mais à quatre... Ça sera plié avant la sortie de l'école."

La blonde fixa Ruby quelques secondes avant de retrouver l'usage de sa bouche.

"Tu es sérieuse ? Vous allez m'aider ?"

Elle reçut un sourire de la part de Belle et de Mary Margaret.

"Vous êtes géniales ! Merci les filles ! "

"Je te préviens, après ça, tu nous en dois une !"

Et après un petit cri d'encouragement, elles se mirent au travail. Emma découvrait un tout autre monde, le récurage, la poussière, le cirage, les carreaux, le détartrage... Elle se retrouva à nettoyer des parties de la maison dont elle ne connaissait même pas l'existence. Elle était épuisée, son dos lui faisait mal et la peau de ses mains se détendait à force d'être en contact avec l'eau et les produits ménagers. Aussi, lorsque quatorze heure sonna, elle instaura un temps de repas et de pause bien mérité. Les quatre nouvelles amies se mirent donc à table, savourant des lasagnes que Regina avait laissées pour Emma.

"Tu as de la chance Emma. Ce n'est pas le père des filles qui laisserait à manger pour moi. "

"Belle a raison, c'est à peine si les parents me disent bonjour le matin. "

"Oh euh... Je suppose que j'ai de la chance, oui."

Elle rougit légèrement et se concentra sur sa nourriture. La chance n'avait rien à voir dans tout cela. Il s'agissait juste de... Regina. C'était cette femme qui rendait la situation supportable et même confortable.

"Tu supposes ? Attends, elle aurait pu te virer vu l'état de la maison ! Je pense qu'elle t'aime bien. "

"La ferme Ruby."

Emma ne répondit pas plus, elle n'avait pas besoin d'une réunion Tupperware où on lui dirait que Regina en pinçait pour elle. Attends... Est-ce qu'il s'agissait de ce que Ruby venait d'insinuer ? Ou parlait-elle d'une relation amicale totalement platonique ?

La blonde sentit la migraine monter et but un grand verre d'eau d'une traite pour la faire passer.

"On s'y remet ? Il ne nous reste qu'une heure avant de partir chercher les enfants."

Les trois femmes acquiescèrent et débarrassèrent. Et bien qu'Emma ait refusé de répondre à Ruby, cette dernière sentait que quelque chose se passait entre la nourrice et sa patronne, ses instincts de chasseuse étaient en éveil.

* * *

Le soir, Regina rentra tard du travail. Elle avait repoussé le moment de son départ au maximum, préférant sacrifier un peu de son temps avec son fils plutôt que d'affronter Emma tout de suite. Pourtant, son côté rationnel lui disait que sa réaction était idiote, elle ne pourrait pas s'enfermer dans son bureau pour l'éternité, Emma était sa nounou, elle serait donc amenée à la voir tous les jours quoiqu'il arrive. Alors, vers vingt-trois heure, elle se décida enfin à partir. Les bureaux étaient déserts, même Sydney qui restait plus longtemps qu'elle en général était parti. Les femmes de ménages étaient passées et la lune était suffisamment haute pour surplomber tous les gratte-ciels. En conduisant, Regina prit le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'elle pourrait dire à son employée, mais les mots se mélangeaient dans son esprit. Elle finit par se dire que vu la tournure qu'avait pris sa dernière conversation avec la blonde, autant ne pas se tracasser de trop. Un conflit de plus lui permettrait d'évacuer sa frustration du dimanche.

Lorsqu'elle franchit la porte de chez elle, elle eut un instant d'arrêt. Le sol brillait, les carreaux étaient transparents et propres... Les meubles impeccables et aucun papier ne traînait.

"Miss Swan..."

Un sourire timide s'insinua sur son visage.

"Vous m'avez appelé ?"

Elle tourna la tête vers la blonde. Elle semblait nerveuse, elle jouait avec ses mains comme si elle attendait de se faire punir par la maîtresse.

"Vous avez nettoyé... "

"Il paraît que ça fait partie de mon contrat alors, oui."

Emma regarda sa patronne lui sourire et elles avancèrent ensemble jusqu'au salon.

"Madame Mills je... "

"Regina. "

"Regina. Je tenais à m'excuser pour mon comportement. Et pas seulement parce que je ne m'étais pas suffisamment concentrée sur le ménage mais aussi pour la façon dont je vous ai parlé au parc. "

"C'est à moi de m'excuser je..."

Mais la blonde ne la laissa pas finir. Elle hocha la tête, avançant d'un pas timide vers Regina.

"Non. Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser. J'ai bien vu que vous aviez fait beaucoup d'efforts pour me parler calmement et sans votre froideur professionnelle. Je l'ai remarqué immédiatement mais j'ai décidé de ne pas en tenir compte parce que... Eh bien parce que votre critique attaquait ma fierté. "

"Miss Swan... "

"Il n'y a pas de raison que vous soyez la seule à faire des efforts."

Personne ne répondit. Leurs visages étaient si proches l'un de l'autre que chacune sentait le souffle de l'autre sur son visage. Emma se perdait doucement dans le regard ébène de Regina, absorbant la beauté qui s'y trouvait. Puis ses yeux se détournèrent pour se poser sur ses lèvres. Elle avait juste à avancer un peu la tête pour y goûter... Juste quelques centimètres. Mais elle ne le fit pas, et heureusement, car Regina se recula d'un pas, le visage rouge et les yeux fixés vers le sol.

"Hum..."

Emma recula aussi, butant au passage dans la table basse. Cela déclencha un rire chez la brune que la pression des derniers événements rendait nerveuse. Elle l'écouta rire, la rejoignant bientôt jusqu'à ce que Regina ne parle.

"Je sais qu'il est tard mais... Voudriez-vous prendre un café avant de partir ?"

Elle aurait dû dire non, elle aurait dû partir, elle aurait au moins dû faire semblant d'hésiter. Mais au lieu de cela, elle s'empressa de répondre.

"Avec plaisir."

* * *

 **Voilà, contrairement à la review que j'ai reçu, mon chapitre arrive AVANT trois mois.**

 **Et la prochain sera pour vendredi prochain ! Gros bisous :3**


	6. Chapitre 6: Brûlées par un café

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Avant de commencer je voulais vous remercier pour les reviews, vous êtes géniaux !**

 **Comme d'habitude, merci à IngloriousSlayer, ma petite bêta d'amour !**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse lire ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Brûlées par un café

Regina tendit à Emma une tasse et lui fit signe de s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Toutes les deux sur le canapé, la scène évoquait presque une réunion entre deux vieilles amies. Pourtant, la situation était tout autre et l'atmosphère aussi. Regina ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle avait invité la blonde à prendre un café, elle essayait de se convaincre que c'était pour Henry, que la bonne entente avec la nourrice était primordiale au bon développement de son fils. Mais au fond, elle savait pertinemment que c'était faux, elle n'avait jamais ressenti ce besoin de se rapprocher d'un autre de ses employés. Et si elle était honnête avec elle-même... cela l'effrayait.

"Le café est délicieux."

Emma avait parlé doucement, peu sûre d'elle-même. Le silence était trop pesant pour être soutenu.

"Merci mais c'est la machine qui fait tout."

"Je suppose que oui."

Elles se sourirent pendant quelques secondes puis reportèrent leur regard sur leur tasse.

"Miss Swa-"

"Regin-"

Regina fit signe à Emma de commencer, se retenant de rire devant le ridicule de la situation. Elles se comportaient comme des adolescentes.

"Emma. Appelez-moi Emma s'il vous plaît. "

"Je vais voir ce que je peux faire."

Elle lui sourit chaleureusement et la laissa poursuivre.

"Vous savez je me suis excusée pour avoir laissé ma fierté prendre le dessus. "

"Je le sais, j'étais là."

La blonde leva la tête pour être sûre que Regina se moquait d'elle et lorsqu'elle en eut la confirmation, lui tira la langue.

"Comme je disais avant d'être grossièrement interrompue..."

Elle lança un regard joueur à la brune puis reprit.

"Je me suis excusée, mais ça ne veut pas dire que ça ne se reproduira pas. Je... J'ai du mal à entendre les critiques. "

"Pourtant dans le monde du travail il s'agit de choses plutôt fréquentes. "

"C'est pour ça que je me suis toujours arrangée pour être la meilleure. Dans mon domaine en tous cas."

Regina repensa à ce que Gold lui avait dit, une employée exceptionnelle, motivée, douée, à qui on pouvait faire confiance et surtout... qui avait besoin de gagner.

"Il faut que vous sachiez que je me suis battue pour en arriver là où je suis et je refuse qu'on m'enlève ça. "

"Je comprends, vous n'êtes pas la seule à vous être acharnée pour réussir."

Emma la regarda du coin de l'œil. Elle avait les yeux rivés sur sa tasse, se laissant doucement envahir par ses souvenirs.

"Je voulais juste que vous le sachiez... Je ne suis vraiment pas facile à avoir comme employée."

La brune laissa échapper un grand rire.

"Il y a bien longtemps que je l'avais remarqué. Vous êtes... têtue, casse-pied, en retard en permanence, vous avez un sérieux problème avec l'autorité... Tout ce que je déteste chez mes employés."

Les joues de la nourrice se colorèrent d'un rouge vif.

"Alors pourquoi m'avoir gardée ?"

Elle réfléchit à une réponse convaincante, une qui n'impliquerait pas son corps parfait et la joie d'avoir enfin trouvé quelqu'un pour lui répondre et la comprendre. Mais sa réflexion n'apporta rien de pertinent.

"C'est une bonne question Emma, une très bonne question."

Elles se sourirent une fois de plus, mais Regina était presque sûre qu'Emma semblait moins sûre d'elle, moins confiante.

"Le pourquoi n'a pas d'importance. Ce qui compte c'est que je suis satisfaite de votre travail aujourd'hui et que... votre compagnie ne m'est pas désagréable."

Ce fut au tour d'Emma de rire, elle rit tellement que des larmes se formèrent au coin de ses yeux.

"Est-ce une façon de dire que vous m'appréciez ?"

La brune laissa échapper un grognement et détourna le regard. Elle choisit de ne pas répondre, Emma était assez grande pour deviner toute seule.

"Si cela peut vous rassurer Regina. Vous ne m'êtes pas désagréable non plus."

Elle sentit la main de l'ancienne détective se poser sur son avant-bras et la regarda. Une fois de plus, elle se retrouva noyée dans ces yeux verts. Ils agissaient sur elle comme la lumière sur les papillons. Elle savait qu'en s'approchant trop elle allait se brûler, mais son instinct la poussait tout de même à essayer de l'atteindre. La main d'Emma n'avait pas quitté son bras, elle la sentait même descendre doucement jusqu'à son poignet, puis sur sa main. Les doigts fins et délicats de Regina vinrent doucement s'entrelacer avec ceux d'Emma, leurs visages s'approchant dangereusement l'un de l'autre. Leurs lèvres ne se touchaient pas mais leurs souffles se mêlaient, leurs nez se frôlaient. Encore quelques centimètres et elles pourraient goûter aux lèvres de l'autre... Mais l'instant fut brisé par le téléphone d'Emma.

La sonnerie les fit toutes les deux sursauter et s'éloigner. Elle se dépêcha d'aller éteindre l'appareil mais Regina en profita pour s'échapper dans la cuisine. Elle avait besoin d'air, besoin... D'être loin d'Emma. Elle ne savait plus. Que s'était-il passé ? Étaient-elles sur le point de s'embrasser ou l'avait-elle rêvé ? Non... Impossible de rêver une telle chose.

Elle regarda sa main et repassa avec ses doigts là où ceux d'Emma s'étaient posés. Un frisson lui parcourut le corps. Ce qui était en train de se passer n'était pas envisageable, ni possible.

"Hum..."

Le visage de la blonde apparut dans la cuisine. Ses joues étaient rouges, elle avait chaud, le moment avait été intense malgré l'absence de réel contact.

"C'était euh... Mon frère. Il se demandait où j'étais et si j'allais bien donc euh... Je vais rentrer."

Regina hocha la tête et regarda sa nounou partir sans un mot de plus. Plusieurs minutes passèrent. Elle savait qu'elle était seule en bas, et pourtant, elle continuait de fixer la porte comme si Emma y était toujours. Son cerveau avait décidé de rejouer les événements en boucle, essayant certainement de la faire imploser.

"Tu ne peux pas faire ça Regina... Tu ne peux pas."

* * *

Emma arriva chez elle plusieurs minutes plus tard, encore choquée par ce qu'il s'était passé entre Regina et elle.

"Enfin rentrée !"

Voyant que sa sœur ne répondait pas, il se retourna pour essayer de l'apercevoir. Elle était appuyée contre la porte, les yeux dans le vague.

"Em' ? "

"Oh mon dieu August... J'ai failli l'embrasser ! Là c'est sûr elle va me virer, elle ne voudra plus jamais me parler. C'est évident. Je veux dire... C'est ma patronne, j'avais aucun droit de faire ça, mais elle était juste... Magnifique et... "

"Whoa ! Doucement. Il s'est passé quoi exactement ?"

Elle prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

"Regina m'a invité à rester pour le café, on a discuté, on s'est rapproché, ma main sur la sienne, visage trop proches et là on a failli... Oh mon dieu qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ?"

Le brun la regardait comme si elle venait de parler fourchelangue.

"Tu peux parler moins vite s'il te plaît ? "

"On a eu un... Un moment okay ? Tu vois le genre de moment qu'il y a dans les films juste avant le baiser passionné et le copulage intensif."

August laissa échapper un petit rire mais l'écouta continuer.

"Sauf qu'on ne s'est pas embrassées parce que... Parce que tu m'as appelé."

Il ouvrit la bouche en un 'o' parfait.

"Je ne sais pas si je suis censée te détester ou... Te remercier. "

"Un peu des deux je suppose. Mais si tu m'avais prévenu que tu rentrais tard il n'y aurait pas eu de problème."

Elle s'apprêtait à répliquer mais son argument était recevable. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'Emma ne rendait plus de compte à personne, cependant en emménageant avec son frère elle lui avait promis de lui dire quand elle rentrerait tard ou partirait tôt de façon à ce qu'il ne s'inquiète pas.

"Bon écoute Em', ce moment, tu n'es pas la seule à l'avoir vécu. Donc tu attends demain de revoir Regina et vous en discutez ensemble. "

"Pas possible, à chaque fois qu'on essaie de se parler ça finit comme ça. J'y peux rien elle est juste trop... "

"Oui ? "

"Elle est juste... elle."

Il lui sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil.

"Ne le dis pas August. S'il te plaît, ne le dis pas. "

"Comme tu veux, mais on dirait bien que tu es déjà dedans jusqu'au cou. Et je pense que ta patronne en est au même point que toi. Alors pourquoi ne pas... Juste plonger ensemble ? "

"Pour ne pas se noyer ? "

"Tout le monde flotte Emma, même les pires nageurs."

Et sur ces mots il l'embrassa et alla se coucher.

Ce fut encore une nuit sans sommeil pour Emma, partagée entre le désir de ne pas se mouiller et celui de s'abandonner à la noyade, elle s'accrocha à sa seule lumière du moment. Elle contempla ses doigts blancs sous la lumière de la lune, ces doigts qui avaient eu la chance d'entrelacer ceux de Regina.

* * *

Étrangement, ce café avait été une douche froide pour les deux femmes. Leurs relations retombèrent à ce qu'elles étaient au début, professionnelles et distantes. Même leurs joutes verbales n'étaient plus. Chacune tentait d'ignorer ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit-là, comme si l'occulter et ne pas en parler allait l'effacer. Pourtant, le souvenir de leur échange flottait dans l'air dès qu'elles se croisaient, hantait leurs rêves dès qu'elles s'endormaient, occupaient leurs pensées dès qu'elles étaient inactives…

Henry remarqua le changement, il essaya d'en parler à sa mère, avec Emma. Mais la réponse demeurait la même: "Tout va bien.". Le sourire était faux, il ne convainquait pas le garçon. Cependant il préféra ne rien dire, il sentait que le problème était bien au-delà de ce qu'il avait déjà pu voir entre les deux femmes.

Les semaines passèrent, cette ambiance lourde et gênée pesant en permanence. Mais personne n'y fit rien.

Regina ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y réfléchir, de chercher un moyen de tout arranger. Elle pourrait licencier Emma, ne plus jamais la revoir. Tout serait plus simple. Mais Henry serait malheureux, et elle aussi. Elle n'était pas prête à oublier la blonde.

Alors qu'elle rangeait ses affaires pour rejoindre son amie Kathryn, la brune se remémora une fois de plus le café qui avait tout gâché entre elles.

"Encore une brillante idée."

La colère monta doucement, elle s'en voulait. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle y repensait, elle s'énervait contre elle-même.

Elle sortit de son bureau à grands pas, pressée de retrouver son amie pour leur séance de yoga.

"Madame votre rend-"

"Annulez tout. Je vous avais prévenu que je sortais cet après-midi. "

"Mais... "

"Pas de 'mais' Sydney. J'ordonne vous exécutez. C'est comme ça que ça marche."

L'homme la regarda avec peur et surprise. L'humeur de sa patronne était vraiment changeante ces-derniers temps. Elle arrivait calme, fatiguée, presque fragile. Mais après quelques heures seules dans son bureau... Le costume de la méchante Reine était de retour.

"Excusez-moi. "

"Je ne sais pas, votre incompétence m'épuise."

Il lui sourit simplement et la laissa passer. À quoi bon répondre ? Elle se cherchait une victime, il n'allait pas lui donner ce plaisir.

Regina hocha la tête et sortit, encore plus énervée.

Kathryn était une jeune femme toute aussi indépendante que son amie bien que sa famille l'ait entretenue pendant des années. Désormais directrice d'un grand journal, elle jouissait d'un style de vie proche de celui de Regina. Amies depuis le jardin d'enfants, toujours collées ensemble, les deux femmes avaient grandi et évolué différemment et demeuraient pourtant proches.

"Regina !"

La blonde se jeta dans ses bras et obtint une étreinte de son amie.

"Kat'. Tu m'as manqué. "

"À qui la faute ? Tu n'es pas venue me voir depuis deux mois au moins. "

"Toi non plus."

Elle fit semblant de réfléchir avant de sourire.

"Très exact. Un partout, balle au centre."

Elles se dirigèrent vers la terrasse où leur matériel de yoga était déjà installé.

"Bon alors... Quoi de neuf dans ta vie pour que tu oublies ta meilleure amie ? "

"J'ai changé de gouvernante. "

"'Gina... Ta vie est vraiment ennuyeuse. Tu le sais ça ? Tu ne m'as pas vu depuis deux mois et tu me parles de ta nouvelle gouvernante ?"

Les joues de la brune rosirent.

"Comment va mon neveu ?"

Le sourire revint sur le visage de Regina, parler de son fils était ce qu'elle préférait.

"Il va toujours aussi bien. Brillant à l'école, je crois que son livre avance bien. Sa gouvernante l'aide beaucoup, il s'est attaché à elle très rapidement. Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait mais il semblerait qu'elle lui ait redonné confiance en lui, du moins un peu. "

"Wow. "

"Quoi ?"

Kathryn se mît à rire toute seule, sans que Regina ne comprenne.

"Kat'..."

La blonde riait tellement qu'elle en tomba de sa position.

"Mon dieu 'Gina... "

"Kathryn Nolan si tu ne me dis pas pourquoi tu rigoles je... "

"Nom et prénom ? Sérieusement ?"

Elle évacua les dernières traces de son fou-rire et essuya une larme du dos de sa main.

"Bon okay, je t'explique. D'habitude quand je te lance sur le sujet 'Henry', je m'attends à t'entendre pendant des heures. "

"Et donc ? "

"Une phrase. "

"Quoi 'une phrase' ? "

"C'est ce que tu as tenu avant de parler de ta nouvelle nounou."

Regina détourna le regard et changea de position pour tourner le dos à son amie. Voyant qu'elle avait touché une corde sensible, Kathryn essaya une méthode plus délicate.

"Pourquoi tu as changé de nounou ? "

"L'autre s'est décommandée. Problème familial. "

"Et tu l'as renvoyée ? "

"Oui. "

"Tu fais peur des fois ma chérie. Donc tu as trouvé cette... "

"Emma. "

"Voilà. Donc tu as embauché Emma."

Regina abandonna sa tentative de relaxation et s'allongea sur le dos, fixant le ciel.

"C'est une ancienne détective privée. Rien à faire avec les enfants. Mais c'était le mieux que je pouvais avoir en une journée. "

"Une journée ? "

"J'avais rendez-vous avec Robin ce soir-là. Il a annulé d'ailleurs. "

"Mmh."

Regina savait que son amie n'aimait pas Robin, elle lui avait dit sans détour lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré. Directe et sincère, Kathryn dans toute sa splendeur.

"Henry a passé une super soirée, il souriait. Pour de vrai. Le même genre de sourire qu'il a quand... Quand il est avec moi."

Elle sentit la main de la blonde se poser sur la sienne, elle savait ce que cela lui coûtait d'avouer que quelqu'un d'autre avait trouvé sa place dans le cœur de son fils.

"Je l'ai gardé. On a eu quelques disputes, rien de très grave. Lorsque l'une faisait un faux-pas, elle s'excusait auprès de l'autre. "

"Tu t'es comportée en personne civilisée avec quelqu'un ? Je suis impressionnée. "

"La ferme."

Elle reçut un coup de poing dans l'épaule mais aperçut l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres de la brune.

"Lorsque je lui ai reproché de ne pas soigner suffisamment le ménage, elle s'est braquée mais le lendemain soir... "

"Elle s'est excusée ? "

"Oui, et la maison avait été récurée de fond en comble. Jusqu'aux plaintes. "

"Je sens qu'il y a un "mais"..."

Regina réfléchit quelques instants. Devait-elle parler à son amie du café et de ce qu'il avait engendré ? Elle n'était pas sûre d'être prête à entendre des remarques sur une possible attirance de la part de sa meilleure amie.

"Non, c'est tout. Depuis quelques mois c'est... Calme. Apparemment on a trouvé un terrain d'entente."

Kathryn ne la croyait pas, elle savait qu'il y avait autre chose.

"Je vois. Donc ça ne te dérange pas si je te la pique pour ma réception de Noël... ? "

"Bien sûr que si ça me dérange !"

La blonde leva un sourcil et questionna son amie du regard.

"Emma est mon employée, si elle vient travailler chez toi elle n'aura plus le temps d'accomplir des corvées chez moi. Et je veux qu'elle soit complètement disponible pour mon fils. Elle le rend heureux. "

-Oui évidemment. C'est pour Henry, je comprends."

Regina évita son regard et fixa le ciel. Elle refusait tellement de regarder sa meilleure amie qu'elle ne vit pas le sourire qui s'était formé sur ses lèvres.

"Tu sais, je pense que tu devrais aller lui parler. "

"De quoi tu parles ? "

"D'Emma. Tu ne veux pas me le dire, très bien. Mais pour une raison ou une autre tu es fâchée avec elle et ça te ronge. Alors va lui parler. Je déteste quand tu es triste. "

"Nous ne sommes pas fâchées. Au contraire. Ça fait des semaines qu'on ne s'est pas disputées."

Regina se releva et fit face à Kathryn.

"Et tu trouves que c'est bon signe ?"

Elle ne répondit pas.

"Il ne faut pas être un génie pour comprendre que vos disputes sont le signe d'une évolution entre vous. Je ne la connais pas mais je suppose qu'elle est aussi sanguine que toi. Ne pas dire ce que vous pensez ne fait pas partie de votre nature. Ça va vous faire du mal. Tu comprends ?"

Regina hocha la tête doucement.

"Je ne t'ai rien dit. Comment... "

"Je te connais par cœur 'Gina. Arrête d'essayer de me cacher des choses."

Elles se sourirent avant de se faire un câlin.

"Je t'aime tu sais."

Kathryn était surprise mais répondit doucement.

"Je t'aime aussi, malheureusement."

Un sourire se posa sur les lèvres de Regina, elle devait parler à Emma.

* * *

Emma surveillait l'heure en passant l'aspirateur. Elle ne devait pas rater l'heure de la sortie d'Henry. Aussi difficile qu'était son travail en ce moment, le garçon méritait le meilleur. Et cela impliquait une nounou ponctuelle.

Elle éteignit l'appareil et commença à le ranger lorsqu'elle entendit la sonnerie de la porte. Surprise, elle avança et ouvrit pour découvrir sa patronne, presque essoufflée.

"Miss Swan. "

"Regina... Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? "

"J'habite ici, il me semble. "

"Dixit la femme qui vient de sonner pour rentrer chez elle."

La brune se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et entra.

"Je suis ici pour vous parler. "

"Je me doute que c'est pas pour m'observer passer l'aspi..."

Elles s'assirent toutes les deux sur le canapé et fixèrent leurs mains avant que Regina ne commence.

"À propos de ce café il y a trois semaines... "

"Oui ?"

Emma leva les yeux vers elle, pleine... D'espoir ? À ce point, elle ne savait plus quoi attendre de Regina, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait.

"On s'est ignorées plutôt efficacement jusqu'à maintenant. "

"En effet, une belle performance. "

"Mais ça ne peut plus durer."

La blonde ne répondit pas et la laissa continuer.

"Ce soir-là, on a failli s'embrasser. Il était tard, nous étions fatiguées... Je n'ai pas eu de contact humain depuis... longtemps."

Ses joues étaient rouges à cause de son aveu.

"Je pense que j'ai réagi plus que nécessaire à la situation. Je m'en excuse, je vous ai mis dans une situation inconfortable et..."

Emma n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Regina avait vraiment décidé de se chercher des excuses pour ne pas se rendre à l'évidence ? La suite de sa phrase s'envola. La blonde n'en comprit pas un mot.

"Je comprends. Je comprends Regina. Pas la peine de continuer. Ça ne se reproduira plus."

Elle sourit et se tourna vers Emma.

"Merci. De m'avoir écouté. "

"Je vous en prie."

Elle hocha la tête et se leva pour partir.

"À ce soir, Miss Swan."

Et elle quitta la maison. Emma n'était pas sûre d'avoir bien compris ce qu'il s'était passé. Regina préférait continuer de tout ignorer mais en le disant clairement ? En quoi cela était-il censé améliorer la situation ?

Elle se prit la tête entre les mains pour stopper son début de migraine avant de voir l'heure. Elle était en retard pour aller chercher Henry.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! On se voit vendredi prochain, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Bisous :3**


	7. Chapitre 7: Bonnes vacances

**Yo les gens ! Désolée pour le retard mais les cours m'ont pris pas mal de temps aujourd'hui, entre les révisions, le tutorat toussa toussa...**

 **Anyway, voilà le chapitre 7, en espérant qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Comme d'habitude, merci à Inglo pour sa relecture !**

 **Bonne lecture :3**

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Bonnes vacances

"Henry !"

Emma aperçut la silhouette du jeune garçon au loin. Il semblait très occupé à lire et ne l'entendit même pas. Elle n'était pas vraiment en retard, seulement dix petites minutes. Mais dans cette école prestigieuse où tout le monde était dans les temps, le retard se voyait.

Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de son protégé pour attirer son attention.

"Emma ? "

"Salut gamin. Désolée pour le retard. "

"Ne t'en fais pas, tu avais prévenu de toute façon. La maîtresse m'a proposé de rester dans la classe pour t'attendre."

Elle essaya de se souvenir quand elle avait appelé l'école mais n'y parvint pas.

"Je n'ai pas... Oh."

Si ce n'était pas elle qui avait appelé, il n'y avait qu'une personne qui pouvait l'avoir fait.

"C'est super si ça n'a ennuyé personne. Je remercierai ta maîtresse demain."

Il hocha la tête et la suivit jusqu'à la voiture.

"Tu sais, je crois que j'avance dans mon livre. "

"Vraiment ? Tu as trouvé une fin heureuse pour la Méchante Reine ? "

"Justement. Je pensais avoir trouvé la personne qui irait parfaitement avec elle. Une personne courageuse, franche et super cool. "

"Ça sonne plutôt bien tout ça. "

"Mais j'ai changé d'avis. "

"Ah oui ? "

"Oui. Parce qu'au fond ce personnage n'allait pas à la Reine. Il ne faisait que s'enfuir et refusait de faire face aux conséquences de ses actes. "

"Henry... C'est d'un personnage de fiction dont tu parles. On dirait qu'il a une vie, un passé."

"Tous les personnages ont une vie. Je m'inspire de ceux qui m'entourent pour les créer."

Et sur ces mots, ils descendit de la voiture et monta dans sa chambre pour travailler, oubliant même de prendre son goûter. La blonde essaya plusieurs fois de pénétrer dans la chambre mais était à chaque fois renvoyée ou bloquée sur le seuil. Elle commençait à s'inquiéter, avait peur d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal qui puisse vexer Henry... Elle rejoua la soirée en boucle, cherchant une faille, une bêtise qu'elle aurait dite, mais ne trouva rien. Elle abandonna donc, fit à manger et demanda au garçon de descendre.

Le repas fut silencieux. Beaucoup trop pour Emma qui s'était habituée à entendre l'enfant déballer ses histoires pour lui faire vivre entre deux bouchées.

"Henry... Est-ce que tout va bien ?"

Il leva la tête et la regarda comme si elle venait de tomber du ciel.

"Oui bien sûr. Pourquoi ? "

"Tu as l'air... Contrarié. Tu ne parles pas et tu ne m'as pas laissé entrer dans ta chambre tout à l'heure."

Il fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant avant de lui sourire.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je travaille sur une opération top secrète. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus pour le moment. "

"Vraiment ? Top secrète... Un rapport avec ton livre ?"

Il lui sourit et avala son morceau de viande.

"Ça, je ne pourrais te le dire qu'à la fin de la mission."

* * *

Henry dormait depuis près de deux heures lorsque Regina franchit le seuil de la maison. La pause qu'elle avait pris pour aller voir Emma l'avait mise en retard et sa tête n'était vraiment plus au travail. Sa discussion avec Emma avait été la chose la plus hypocrite qu'elle aurait pu faire, et elle en était consciente. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix, il s'agissait du seul moyen pour éloigner la blonde et lui laisser le temps de se reprendre.

"Miss Swan ?"

Regina avança dans le salon, attendant une réponse qu'elle n'obtint pas. Elle trouva sa gouvernante assise sur le canapé, le téléphone posé à côté d'elle et surtout... Endormie. Sa tête était posée sur le coussin qu'elle tenait, elle avait l'air calme et paisible. La brune se surprit à admirer une fois de plus son magnifique visage aux traits fins et simples. La seule chose qu'elle regrettait était qu'elle ne puisse pas voir ses yeux. Elle décida de laisser quelques secondes de repos supplémentaire à son employée pendant qu'elle essayait de mémoriser la scène. Mais l'instant fut de courte durée, le téléphone sonna, tirant Emma de son sommeil.

Cette dernière tomba alors nez à nez avec Regina, dont les yeux étaient toujours rivés sur elle.

"Mon dieu Regina ! Vous m'avez fait peur !"

La brune rougit en souriant et alla à la cuisine pour se préparer une assiette.

"Désolée Miss Swan. Mais la prochaine fois, évitez de dormir pendant vos heures de travail."

"Comme si j'avais autre chose à faire..."

Regina lui tournait le dos et en profita pour se moquer intérieurement d'elle-même. Quelques secondes de plus et elle se faisait attraper à observer sa nounou en train de dormir. Agir comme une adolescente était vraiment la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin.

"Je suis désolée d'être rentrée si tard. J'avais beaucoup de travail et..."

La blonde était appuyée au comptoir de la cuisine, les idées encore embrumées par sa sieste.

"Vous en faites pas. Il est jamais que... Minuit passé. Merde August ! "

"Langage Miss Swan."

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et regarda son téléphone. Trois appels manqués. Elle se dépêcha de rassurer son frère avant de retourner voir sa patronne.

"Désolée, mon frère s'inquiète pour moi assez facilement. Donc quand je rentre en retard... Il aime bien le savoir."

Regina lui sourit.

"Ça doit être confortant d'avoir quelqu'un pour veiller sur vous."

Emma ne répondit pas tout de suite, décidant si oui ou non, elle devait parler de son passé.

"Ça n'a pas toujours été le cas. "

"Je suppose que quand on quitte le nid on se sent tous un peu seuls mais au fond... Il y a toujours notre famille. "

"Vous n'avez vraiment pas approfondi vos recherches sur moi hein ? "

"J'ai regardé ce qui me semblait nécessaire. Je ne suis pas obligée d'aller fouiller dans les secrets de mes employés."

Emma lui sourit et la regarda manger.

"Ce n'est pas un secret, je suis juste surprise que vous ne le sachiez pas. "

"De quoi parlez-vous Miss Swan ? "

"La famille qui est censée veiller sur nous quand on part de chez nos parents. Je n'en ai jamais eu. J'ai été abandonnée à la naissance, sur le bord d'une nationale très charmante."

Regina leva les yeux et croisa le regard de la blonde. Elle en parlait avec légèreté mais le ressentiment était toujours présent.

"Je vois. Dans ce cas puis-je vous demander qui est réellement August pour vous ? "

"Mon frère adoptif si on veut, même si on a jamais été adoptés. "

"Oh."

Cela expliquait la fierté et son problème à l'autorité. Regina avait rencontré plusieurs personnes venant du système d'adoption et de familles d'accueil. Beaucoup en parlait comme d'un enfer où les enfants étaient détruits pour être plus facile à déplacer. La reconstruction avait dû être difficile pour Emma, et elle n'était pas prête à se laisser faire de nouveau.

"Je voulais vous le dire l'autre jour, après l'histoire du parc."

Elle ne mentionna pas le café, il était peut-être un peu tôt pour ça.

"Vous n'étiez pas obligée. Mais je vous remercie de l'avoir fait. Ça explique un certain nombre de choses..."

Elles se sourirent puis Emma décida qu'il était temps pour elle de partir.

"Je vais rentrer, ma patronne me fait commencer tôt le matin."

Regina cacha sa déception, elle aurait voulu qu'elle reste, qu'elles continuent de parler encore un peu. Mais tout ce qu'elle parvint à dire fut:

"Bonne nuit, Emma."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Le lendemain matin, Emma arriva à l'heure pour emmener Henry. Elle eut même le temps de discuter avec Regina pendant qu'il terminait de se préparer. Entre autres choses, Regina décida qu'il était temps de faire part à Emma de ce que lui avait proposé Kathryn.

"Miss Swan, mon amie Kathryn Nolan fait une réception pour les fêtes de Noël et je lui ai dit que vous alliez aider. Vous serez rémunérée évidemment."

Emma ne répondit pas tout de suite, le temps de digérer l'information.

"Vous m'avez mise au service de quelqu'un d'autre... Sans me demander mon avis ?"

Regina fronça les sourcils en réalisant et essaya de se justifier.

"Je... "

"Non c'est bon. Oubliez. "

Elle essaya de contrôler sa respiration mais ne parvint qu'à s'énerver encore plus. De quel droit Regina lui faisait-elle ça ? N'avait-elle pas tout fait pour s'améliorer et devenir une employée modèle ? Ne sachant réellement quoi ajouter, elle se reporta sur sa méthode habituelle, l'attaque.

"Il faut juste que vous compreniez que vos employés ne sont pas des objets desquels vous pouvez disposer comme bon vous semble. Ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça."

Et sur ces mots, elle quitta la cuisine et appela Henry pour partir.

* * *

Regina lisait son rapport depuis près de vingt minutes mais ne retenait rien. Les mots se mêlaient, elle relisait les mêmes lignes en permanence. Si elle avait demandé à Emma de servir à cette réception c'était avant tout pour que sa meilleure amie arrête d'insinuer qu'elle était jalouse, et ensuite parce qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien la situation financière de la blonde. Elle ne s'y était peut-être pas très bien prise pour le lui annoncer...

"Allô Kat' ? "

"On ne se parle pas pendant deux mois et là deux fois en deux jours ? Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec ta gouvernante ? "

"Comment est-ce que tu..."

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, comprenant que sa meilleure amie se moquait d'elle.

"J'ai dit à Emma qu'elle allait travailler pour toi lors de ta soirée. "

"Et elle l'a mal pris ? "

"Oui. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi... Ça n'avait rien de méchant et j'ai fait ça pour lui rendre service... "

"Ma chérie... Quand tu es bien quelque part, si on t'envoie ailleurs, tu as l'impression qu'on ne veut plus de toi. C'est pas facile. Après..."

Regina n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase. "Si on t'envoie ailleurs"... Elle avait fait comprendre à Emma qu'elle ne voulait plus d'elle, et en faisant cela, avait reproduit un schéma qu'elle n'avait dû vivre que trop souvent étant jeune.

"Merde. "

"Tu viens de jurer ? "

"Tais-toi. J'ai compris mon erreur, j'essaierai de la réparer le plus vite possible. Bonne journée Kathryn. "

"Salut ma belle !"

Kathryn regarda son téléphone en souriant.

"Idiote."

* * *

Le soir, lorsque Regina rentra, elle le fit bien décidée à parler à Emma et à s'excuser. Elle avait commis une erreur -une fois de plus- et s'en voulait. Cependant, malgré toute la bonne volonté du monde, la blonde ne l'écouta pas. Elle ne prit même pas le temps de la laisser aborder le sujet.

"Miss Swan ? "

"Je suis là."

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et trouva sa gouvernante en plein nettoyage.

"À propos de ce matin... "

"Ce n'est pas la peine. Je suis désolée mais je préfère ne pas entendre ce que vous avez à dire. Henry est couché mais je suis persuadée qu'il ne dort pas. Si vous voulez aller l'embrasser."

Elle hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la chambre de son fils. Lorsqu'elle atteignit le haut des escaliers, elle vit la lumière sous la porte du garçon s'éteindre brusquement. Elle sourit et toqua gentiment.

"Henry ? Je sais que tu ne dors pas."

Il lui murmura d'entrer, un air désolé sur le visage.

"Je ne vais pas te fâcher. C'est bientôt les vacances après tout. "

"Demain soir ! Est-ce que tu seras en vacances toi aussi ? "

"Oui. Oui, j'ai pris deux semaines pour être avec toi. "

"Génial !"

Il était content que sa mère puisse prendre des vacances jusqu'au moment où il réalisa quelque chose.

"Mais ça veut dire que je ne vais pas revoir Emma avant la nouvelle année ? "

"Ça me semble compromis en effet. Tu la verras l'année prochaine."

La réponse ne sembla pas le satisfaire puisqu'il fronça les sourcils, comme sa mère le faisait si bien.

"On pourrait peut-être l'inviter à passer Noël avec nous ? J'aimerais rencontrer son frère. Il a l'air cool. "

"Enfin Henry, Miss Swan a probablement des projets pour les fêtes. "

"Je ne crois pas. Elle ne m'a rien dit."

Regina sourit à son fils, se retenant de lui dire que ce n'était pas parce qu'on ne lui disait pas les choses qu'il ne se passait rien.

"Je vais lui demander d'accord ? Maintenant c'est l'heure de dormir mon ange."

Il l'embrassa et se cacha dans ses couvertures. Avec un air attendri, Regina lui murmura un "bonne nuit" avant de s'éclipser pour rejoindre Emma. À sa grande surprise, le salon était vide, elle était partie.

* * *

Le lendemain matin avait été tout aussi étrange. Emma avait évité la conversation avec habileté et génie, à tel point que sa patronne en était déconcertée. Si elle ne lui parlait pas le soir-même, elle n'aurait pas l'occasion de le faire avant la réception. Son agenda était relativement vide à l'approche des vacances et elle avait le loisir de réfléchir à sa stratégie pour le soir. Mais elle ne fut pas seule longtemps puisque Sydney frappa à sa porte.

"Entrez. "

"Madame, j'ai une offre d'emploi assez sérieuse pour Emma Swan. Dois-je lui envoyer immédiatement ? "

"Comment ?"

Regina n'était pas vraiment étonnée, lorsqu'elle faisait personnellement passer un dossier en priorité, les entreprises se précipitaient pour engager l'heureux élu. Elle était même surprise que cela ait pris autant de temps. Mais cela ne la réjouissait pas d'avantage.

"Voulez-vous que j'envoie un recommandé à Miss Swan à propos de cette offre d'emploi ?"

Refusant de perdre sa nounou tout de suite, elle prit les choses en main.

"Non merci. Je... Je vais lui remettre en mains propres ce soir. Lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle."

Il la regarda d'un air suspicieux, peu convaincu.

"Vous êtes sûre ? Cela ne me prendrait que quelques secondes et... "

"Je vous ai dit que je m'en chargeais Sydney, ou est-ce que l'âge vous rend sourd ? "

"Non Madame."

Il lui sourit poliment et retourna dans son bureau. Il ne comprenait pas exactement ce qu'il se passait mais décida qu'il était plus sage de ne pas s'en mêler.

Regina regarda le dossier sur la table avec détresse. Elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Le travail qu'on lui offrait était d'être détective dans une grande boîte de la ville, avec un salaire plus que conséquent et qui arrangerait à coup sûr tous ses problèmes financiers et lui permettraient de se prendre un appartement à elle... Mais d'un autre côté... Elle perdrait sa nounou, Henry perdrait son amie et confidente et... Elle n'était pas prête à la laisser partir.

"Juste après les vacances."

Elle rangea le dossier dans son tiroir, le laissant reposer jusqu'à son retour et se remit au travail.

* * *

Henry était allongé dans son lit, un livre à la main, lorsqu'Emma frappa pour entrer.

"Oui !"

Elle poussa doucement la porte, un grand sourire posé sur les lèvres.

"Bon alors champion, c'est les vacances hein ? "

"Yep ! Maman a pris deux semaines de congés pour être avec moi !"

Elle s'assit à côté de lui et lût quelques lignes de son livre.

"Tu lis vraiment des contes médiévaux ? "

"J'adore ça. Toujours plein d'honneur et de courage ! "

"Tu sais, moi aussi je peux avoir du courage ! Tu écrirais un livre de chevalerie sur moi ?"

Elle bomba le torse comme un soldat pendant une inspection.

Il considéra l'idée quelques secondes avant de se mettre à rire.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire gamin ?"

Il continua de rire encore un peu avant de sécher ses larmes.

"Emma... Je viens de t'imaginer sur un cheval avec une armure et une lance. "

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? "

"En l'espace d'une semaine je t'ai vu tomber plus de fois que maman en dix ans sur ses talons. "

"On peut savoir ce que tu insinues ? "

"Que sur un cheval tu tomberais lamentablement pour t'écraser sur le sol."

Il lui sourit malicieusement.

"Petit monstre !"

Elle lui sauta dessus et commença à le chatouiller jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus et qu'il abandonne la lutte.

"'Ma stop !"

Ils rirent tous les deux avant qu'elle ne le prenne dans ses bras.

"Tu vas me manquer gamin. "

"Toi aussi ! Mais on se voit pendant les vacances hein ? Tu fêtes Noël avec nous ? Comme ça je pourrais rencontrer August !"

Elle le regarda, étonnée.

"Qui est-ce qui t'a mis ça dans la tête ? "

"Maman a dit qu'elle te demanderait hier soir... Elle ne l'a pas fait ? "

"Je ne... J'avais quelque chose à faire donc je suis partie."

Il forma un "o" avec sa bouche avant de hausser les épaules.

"Bon bah elle t'en parlera ce soir."

La blonde hocha la tête et lui fit un bisou sur le front.

"Allez Henry, repose-toi bien. Je crois que ta mère a prévu plein de choses pour toi pendant ces vacances. "

"Tu ne m'appelles pas souvent Henry. "

"Normal, t'es un gamin, gamin."

Il sourit et ferma les yeux. Il n'était pas tard mais il était fatigué de sa journée. La fête de Noël avec sa classe l'avait épuisé.

"Bonne nuit Emma... "

"Bonne nuit Henry."

Elle éteignit la lumière et sortit doucement de la chambre. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'Henry s'était endormi immédiatement, elle entendait déjà son souffle lent et apaisé.

Elle descendit et fit la vaisselle comme à son habitude, avec les écouteurs dans les oreilles. Le volume était suffisamment fort pour couvrir les bruits alentours et elle se laissa aller à chanter.

" _I found a picture in my basement_

 _My face a hundred years ago_

 _But I don't wanna do like he did_

 _So full of pride and all alone_ "

Elle posa les casseroles sur l'égouttoir et continua de chanter en essuyant l'évier.

" _Escape is in my blood_

 _Fear is in my bones_

 _But I don't wanna walk that road_

 _Please, help me?_ "

Regina ferma la porte derrière elle, finalement, son agenda s'était rempli au dernier moment. Son départ en vacances avait fait pousser une montagne de paperasse sur son bureau et il lui avait fallu plusieurs heures pour s'en débarrasser. Cependant, elle ne regretta pas d'être rentrée à cette heure-ci. Le spectacle que lui donnait Emma était sans prix.

La blonde dansait gentiment devant l'évier, chantant affreusement mal une chanson qui semblait être de The Fray.

"Emma ?"

Elle n'obtint aucune réponse, le volume était trop fort. Elle décida donc d'attirer son attention autrement.

" _Hoooooold my hand..."_

Au moment précis où les mots quittaient la bouche d'Emma, la main de Regina se posa sur la sienne, la faisant sursauter et lâcher la cuillère en bois qu'elle tenait.

Elle arracha ses écouteurs, la main sur le cœur après l'émotion.

"Bon sang Regina ! Vous ne pouviez pas m'appeler comme tout le monde ? "

"Vous ne m'avez pas entendu Miss Swan."

La brune était au bord du fou-rire mais se mordit la joue pour se retenir.

"Allez-y. Riez."

Et elle ne se fit pas prier.

"Ça fait deux fois ce soir que quelqu'un a un fou-rire en se moquant de moi. Je vais finir par trouver ça vexant."

Elle sourit à sa patronne et termina de ranger. Alors qu'elle récupérait ses affaires pour partir, elle fut interpelée par Regina.

"Emma, s'il vous plaît... "

"Regina, je vous ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas la peine d'en parler. Je ne veux pas de vos excuses. Je ne suis pas fâchée ou vexée. Juste... Déçue. Les excuses ne changeront rien d'accord ? Il me faut juste du temps."

La brune hocha la tête et la regarda dans les yeux.

"Bon et bien... Je suppose qu'on se voit à la réception dans ce cas ? "

"Oui. Bonnes vacances Regina. "

"Vous aussi Emma."

Et elle ferma la porte, encore retournée par l'aveu d'Emma. Elle l'avait déçue, et il n'y avait rien de pire que de décevoir ceux à qui l'on tient.

* * *

 **Bon eh bien, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Le prochain chapitre devrait... vous plaire je pense :3**

 **En attendant, merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire, et à vendredi prochain !**

 **Bisous sur vos fesses ! ~o~**


	8. Chapitre 8: Elle frappe fort

**Salut tout le monde ! Vraiment désolée pour le retard, enfin techniquement je suis dans les temps, il est 23h28...**

 **Anyway, je vous laisse lire sans plus attendre !**

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Une gouvernante qui frappe fort

La première semaine sans voir Regina et Henry avait été longue pour Emma. Elle avait beau passer son temps à se plaindre de sa patronne, elle se sentait bien au manoir, et bien avec eux. Aussi, elle se surprit à attendre la réception de Kathryn Nolan avec impatience. Bien qu'elle sache qu'elle serait placée à l'entrée, elle était sûre d'apercevoir et de parler à Regina lorsqu'elle rentrerait.

C'est donc dans cette optique qu'elle enfila sa tenue. Il s'agissait d'un costume noir féminin avec un chemisier blanc légèrement décolleté.

"August, tu peux venir s'il te plaît ?"

Elle entendit son frère grogner et sourit.

"Tu veux bien attacher mes manches s'il te plaît ? Je n'y arrive pas... "

"T'es vraiment une handicapée ma pauvre Emma. "

"Ferme-la."

Elle lui tira la langue et se regarda dans le miroir.

"T'es canon sœurette, Regina va a-do-rer." "

Elle lui lança un regard noir qu'il comprit très vite.

"Dis ce que tu veux. Moi je sais que c'est pour ça que tu l'attends cette soirée. Pour revoir ta belle Regina."

Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de réajuster son col.

"T'es vraiment bornée des fois."

Il haussa les épaules et retourna au salon, suivi de très près par Emma.

"Je ne rentrerai pas avant trois heures donc ne m'attends pas et ne me harcèle pas de messages. Okay ? "

"Mais oui, pour qui tu me prends ?"

Elle repensa au fameux café. Celui où Regina et elle se seraient embrassées s'il ne l'avait pas appelé.

"J'hésite en un briseur de moment ou un frère exaspérant."

Il lui lança un coussin qu'elle évita habilement.

"Allez va-t'en, tu vas être en retard si tu continues."

Elle hocha la tête et embrassa son frère avant de s'enfuir.

* * *

Regina se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir. Ses cheveux étaient en place, son maquillage sobre mais efficace et sa tenue impeccable. Tout devait être parfait. Ses apparitions en public étaient rares. Seulement la réception annuelle de sa meilleure amie était une sorte de tradition pour la brune.

Elle lissa une dernière fois le bas de sa robe et alla mettre ses chaussures. Robin aurait dû être là depuis déjà dix minutes, mais comme à son habitude, il était en retard. Elle regarda son téléphone, anxieuse. Ce soir elle allait revoir Emma après une semaine sans nouvelle. Leur dernière conversation l'avait laissée frustrée et énervée et elle comptait bien régler cela pendant la réception.

Finalement, après dix minutes d'attente supplémentaires, le preux chevalier se montra. Regina ouvrit la porte pour trouver un Robin souriant et détendu, une rose à la main.

"Regina, tu es ravissante. "

"Et toi tu es en retard. Mais merci."

Il l'embrasse sur la joue et elle dût se retenir de ne pas reculer la tête. Robin ne la dérangeait pas en soit, mais cette fois-ci... Cela semblait juste faux.

Elle se força à sourire et prit la rose qu'il lui offrait pour aller la poser dans la cuisine. Elle ne prit même pas le temps de la mettre dans l'eau, ils étaient trop en retard.

"Il y a beaucoup de monde sur la route, ce n'est pas de ma faute. "

"Je suppose que non. Mais tu pourrais t'excuser, c'est la moindre des choses. Même Miss Swan s'excuse. "

"Miss ? "

"Swan. Emma Swan. Ma nouvelle gouvernante. "

"C'est normal qu'elle s'excuse, c'est ton employée."

Regina ne répondit pas et tourna la tête pour observer la route.

"Elle est bien plus que ça, j'en ai peur."

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, mais Robin semblait l'avoir entendu.

"Tu m'as parlé ?"

Elle rougit et répondit négativement. Ce n'était pas le moment de statuer sur la place d'Emma dans sa vie. Pas avec un homme dans la voiture.

"Je pense que ça va être encore une belle réception. Kathryn a l'air d'avoir mis beaucoup de moyen cette année. "

"Elle le fait toujours. Cette réception est là pour montrer à ses parents qu'elle a réussi. Je ne comprendrai jamais ça. "

"On veut tous épater nos parents à un moment ou un autre. "

"Je suppose."

Elle pensa à sa mère, qu'elle aurait voulu "épater". Lui montrer qu'elle pouvait réussir sans elle et en prônant de bonnes valeurs plutôt que le chantage et la fourberie. Mais elle n'en avait pas eu le temps. Elle avait sacrifié son temps avec son fils pour une bataille perdue d'avance. Et elle avait perdu Daniel.

"Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as l'air... Ailleurs."

Elle se tourna vers lui et sourit.

"Je suis juste fatiguée, j'ai emmené Henry aux écuries aujourd'hui. "

"Comment va-t-il ? "

"Très bien. Ravi de passer des vacances avec sa mère."

"Même si Emma lui manque" pensa-t-elle.

Robin lui rendit son sourire et arrêta la voiture devant l'entrée du manoir des Nolan. Un portier ouvrit la porte à Regina et prit les clés pour aller garer la voiture.

Elle prit le bras que lui offrait son compagnon et avança avec lui vers l'entrée. Elle repéra immédiatement Emma. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient relevés en un chignon flou et elle portait un costume noir très chic qui mettait ses longues jambes en valeur. Lorsqu'elle aperçut Regina, un grand sourire se posa sur son visage. Mais il disparut lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle était accompagnée. L'homme qui semblait sortir d'une forêt tant il était mal coiffé, s'approcha d'elle avec un sourire peu convaincant.

"Robin Hood et Regina Mills."

"Bonsoir à vous aussi monsieur."

Elle fit un signe de tête à sa patronne et sourit à Regina.

"Vous allez bien ? "

"Très bien merci Miss Swan. On se retrouve à l'intérieur ? "

"Je n'y manquerais pour rien au monde, Regina."

Robin ne dit rien, observant l'échange avec une grimace. Il n'appréciait guère de se faire remettre à sa place par une employée.

"Il va falloir que je dise à Kathryn que cette fille est malpolie. Tu as entendu comment elle m'a parlé ? "

"Robin, même les enfants de cinq ans savent qu'il faut saluer les gens lorsqu'on leur parle."

Il grogna et attrapa deux coupes de champagne.

"Elle te connaissait non ? "

"Tu m'as écouté parler dans la voiture ? C'est ma nouvelle gouvernante. "

"Oh oui exact. Et elle t'appelle par ton prénom ? "

"Je peux savoir ce qui te pose problème chez elle exactement ?"

Elle avait baissé le ton, ne souhaitant pas que toute la salle soit témoin de leur échange. Mais l'attitude de Robin commençait à l'épuiser.

"Rien. Je suis juste étonnée que tu sois aussi proche d'une de tes employées. Surtout lorsqu'elle s'occupe d'Henry. "

"Justement, Henry l'apprécie beaucoup donc je fais des efforts pour son bien. Maintenant si on pouvait changer de sujet..."

Il hocha la tête et entama la discussion avec une de ses connaissances, laissant Regina seule. Elle salua les différentes personnes qu'elle croisait, cherchant du regard sa meilleure amie.

"Regina !"

Elle se retourna et l'aperçut, une coupe à la main. Ses cheveux étaient ramenés sur le côté dans une coiffure sophistiquée qui avait dû pendre des heures à réaliser. Elle portait une robe bleu nuit qui faisait ressortir ses yeux et semblait très contente d'elle.

"Cette soirée va être fantastique. La vente aux enchères devrait se passer à merveille ! "

"Félicitations Kat'."

La blonde regarda sa meilleure amie et vit son air contrarié.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? "

"Tout va bien, Robin m'a juste énervé. Tu sais comment il est. "

"Oui, justement. Tu n'étais pas obligée de l'inviter tu sais. "

"Et venir toute seule ? Non merci."

Kathryn lui fit un clin d'œil avant de se retourner pour partir.

"Qui te dit que tu aurais été toute seule ?"

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais n'en eut pas le temps.

"Une autre coupe Madame Mills ?"

Elle sourit à l'entente de la voix.

"Volontiers Miss Swan."

Elle se tourna pour faire face à la serveuse qui rayonnait.

"Vous êtes magnifique Regina. "

La brune rougit et regarda Emma.

"Merci Emma. Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus. "

"Je sais ! Il paraît que je porte très bien le costume."

Regina rit doucement et sirota une gorgée de champagne. L'alcool s'insinuant doucement dans son système et réchauffant son corps.

"N'étiez-vous pas à l'entrée il y a quelques minutes ? "

"Si. Mais Madame Nolan m'a dit que je pouvais aller en salle maintenant que le plus gros des invités était passé. "

"Je suis certaine qu'elle vous a aussi dit de l'appeler Kathryn, je me trompe ?"

Emma sourit et la regarda du coin de l'œil.

"C'est un sacré personnage votre amie. Mais elle tient à vous."

Devant l'air interrogateur de Regina elle développa.

"Elle m'a dit de faire attention à vous."

Les joues de la brune étaient en feu, à tel point qu'elle devait irradier de chaleur.

"Je vais la tuer. "

"C'est ce que je lui ai dit. Elle m'a répondu que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se risquait à traverser la 'tempête Regina'."

Elles rirent quelques secondes toutes les deux avant que l'homme des bois n'arrive.

"Regina, tout va bien ?"

La brune se tourna vers le nouveau venu et le dévisagea.

"Robin, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? "

"Nous sommes venus ensemble je te rappelle."

Pour appuyer sa réponse, il passa son bras autour de sa taille et l'attira contre. Regina sourit timidement, gênée de l'attitude de compagnon devant Emma. Elle essaya de se dégager doucement mais il la tenait plus fermement que prévu. Ne souhaitant pas faire de scène, la brune se laissa faire.

"Bon et qu'est-ce que vous faites là Miss euh... Swan ? "

"Je m'occupe du service, cela me semble évident."

Le sourire forcé plaqué sur son visage n'annonçait rien de bon. Si elle restait plus longtemps avec cet homme elle risquait de devenir vulgaire.

"Deux coupes de champagne supplémentaires dans ce cas. Merci."

Emma acquiesça et s'apprêtait à partir lorsque Regina attrapa son poignet, effleurant sa main de ses doigts.

"Emma, juste une suffira. J'ai suffisamment bu pour la soirée."

Elle lui sourit et se dirigea vers le bar.

Lorsqu'elle fut hors de portée d'oreille, Robin lâcha la jeune femme et se tourna vers elle, fier de son effet.

"Mais à quoi tu joues Robin ? "

"Je n'aime pas comment elle est avec toi. Je la trouve trop familière. "

-Évidemment pauvre crétin. Elle garde mon fils depuis deux mois. Je la vois tous les jours !"

Elle n'avait pas haussé le ton, elle chuchotait presque. Et cela ne diminua en rien la menace de sa voix.

"Calme-toi 'Gina, je n'ai rien fait de mal. "

"Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Et cesse de te comporter comme un adolescent de dix-sept ans qui protège son morceau de viande."

Et sur ces mots elle s'éloigna le laissant seul et bouche bée. Elle alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain du premier où seuls les invités réguliers pouvaient aller. Elle contempla son reflet et y vit les traces de sa colère. La veine de son front ressortait, elle avait chaud. Comment se fait-il qu'elle soit passée de la bonne humeur avec Emma à la colère avec Robin ? Cet imbécile n'avait-il donc rien de mieux à faire que gâcher sa soirée ?

Elle fut interrompue par trois coups sur la porte.

"Regina ?"

La voix d'Emma était pleine d'inquiétude et elle n'eut pas la force de la laisser dehors. Elle déverrouilla et laissa la blonde entrer. Les mains dans les poches, un air gêné sur le visage, elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire.

"Emma... "

"Est-ce que ça va ? "

"Oui, oui tout va bien. Pourquoi ? "

"Je vous ai vu vous disputer avec Robin."

Regina fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers le miroir.

"Je voudrais dire que je suis désolée de ne pas l'aimer mais ça serait mentir. "

"Ne vous en faites pas Emma, je comprends. "

"Pourquoi être venue avec lui ? "

"Il était le seul que j'avais."

Emma laissa échapper un rire sarcastique.

"Mieux vaut être seule que mal accompagnée."

La brune ne répondit pas.

"Désolée..."

Elle vit sa patronne hocher la tête pour lui dire que tout allait bien et décida de poser sa main sur la sienne.

"Écoutez, je ne peux pas faire grand-chose pour le moment. Mais plus tard si vous voulez on pourra discuter ou regarder la télé... ou peu importe ce que vous faites pour vous détendre d'habitude."

Regina releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui d'Emma par l'intermédiaire du miroir.

"Vous êtes vraiment quelqu'un d'atypique Miss Swan."

La concernée sourit de toutes ses dents.

"J'aime à croire que c'est ce qui fait mon charme."

Elle fut fière de constater qu'elle avait arraché un sourire à la brune.

"Je dois redescendre, que diriez-vous de m'accompagner ?"

Elle reçut une réponse positive et lui proposa son bras. Tout était plus simple quand il s'agissait d'Emma. Ç'en était terrifiant.

Les deux femmes firent leur arrivée au rez-de-chaussée pour être accueillies par Robin, encore vexé par le commentaire de Regina. Ignorant complètement Emma, il attrapa le bras de la brune doucement et la tira sur le côté. Avec un signe de tête assurant à la blonde que tout allait bien, elle suivit l'homme jusqu'à la salle de réception.

"J'attends toujours ma coupe, Swan."

Elle marmonna et se dépêcha d'aller la chercher, peu à l'aise avec le fait de laisser Regina seule avec cet énergumène.

"Robin, lâche-moi. "

"Pour que tu ailles t'en fermer dans les toilettes à nouveau ? Je passe pour quoi moi si tu me laisses seul ? "

"Tu n'as pas l'air plus idiot que d'habitude, je te rassure."

Il la lâcha finalement et la dévisagea.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ce soir ? C'est ma fête ?"

Elle se pinça l'arête du nez et essaya de lui expliquer gentiment.

"Tu m'épuises Robin. Laisse-moi, je vais aller parler à Kathryn."

Il la retint une fois de plus, avec plus de fermeté.

"Hors de question, tu restes. On n'a pas fini notre conversation. "

"Je n'ai pas envie de la terminer. Maintenant lâche-moi. Tu me fais mal. "

"Elle t'a dit de la lâcher."

Robin se retourna pour voir arriver Emma avec sa coupe.

"De quoi tu te mêles toi ? Reste à ta place de serveuse, on ne t'a rien demandé. "

"Oh si au contraire. Quand la dame te dit de la lâcher, tu la lâches."

Bien qu'ils soient dans un coin reculé de la pièce, leur échange commençait à attirer les regards et Regina se sentait rougir de plus en plus. Tirant d'un coup sec sur son bras elle parvint à se dégager, mettant fin au débat.

"Miss Swan, nous rentrons."

Emma hocha la tête et suivit Regina mais à peine furent-elles retournées que Robin repartit à la charge.

"T'es vraiment une garce Regina, après tout ce que..."

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Le poing d'Emma s'était abattu sur son visage sans même qu'il ne le voit venir, l'envoyant plusieurs mètres en arrière. Regina était choquée, elle dévisagea la blonde qui ne regardait que l'homme au tapis.

Les dents serrés elle cracha presque pour parler.

"Ne parle jamais de Regina comme ça. C'est clair ?"

Il ne répondit pas mais se releva et fonça sur la gouvernante avec rage. L'alcool qu'il avait dans le sang le rendait moins réactif et rapide, elle n'eut qu'à se décaler d'un pas vers Regina pour l'esquiver. Il chuta lamentablement au milieu des autres convives qui s'étaient rassemblés autour d'eux.

La brune attrapa le bras d'Emma et la tira vers la sortie.

"On s'en va."

Elle ne reçut aucune réponse mais n'en attendait pas vraiment. Récupérant la voiture d'Emma, elle obligea la blonde à s'assoir sur le siège passager et conduisit jusque chez elle. Personne ne parla. Emma revivait la scène en boucle, s'en voulant d'avoir perdu ainsi le contrôle. Elle était persuadée que Regina allait la détester, qu'elle la virerait pour ne pas laisser quelqu'un de violent aux côtés d'Henry... Alors que la seule chose à laquelle pouvait penser Regina était le fait que quelqu'un avait pris sa défense aujourd'hui. Et ce quelqu'un était Emma. Certes, sa réponse n'avait pas été la plus adaptée mais elle avait agi pour la défendre, tel un chevalier volant au secours d'une princesse.

Elle réprima un sourire, laissant Emma s'inquiéter encore un peu sur son sort. Elle avait beau s'attendrir aux côtés de sa nounou, ses vieilles habitudes reprenaient vite le dessus.

Regina gara la voiture devant le manoir Mills mais ne défit pas sa ceinture. Elle resta assise, les mains sur le volant pendant quelques secondes. Emma la regardait, contemplait l'éclat de ses cheveux sous le clair de lune. Elle fut surprise de constater que sa patronne n'avait pas l'air en colère, elle avait l'air... passive. Elle sentit ses doigts parfaitement manucurés se poser sur les siens et saisir sa main blessée par le coup de poing. Elle l'examina avec attention, vérifiant la mobilité de chaque articulation et les embrassant après contrôle. Emma sentait des frissons lui parcourir le corps et jamais elle n'avait eu autant envie de l'embrasser qu'en cet instant précis.

"C'était la chose la plus puérile que je n'ai jamais vue."

Il n'y avait pas vraiment de reproche. Plutôt de l'amusement et de l'affection.

"Je..."

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir.

"Je suis capable de me défendre toute seule Emma. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un chevalier en armure pour me protéger. "

"Et si j'ai envie d'être votre chevalier quand même ?"

La brune la regarda quelques secondes. Ses yeux se noyèrent dans les iris verts de son employée. Elle n'y vit que de la passion et de l'affection... Sans vraiment réfléchir au pourquoi du comment, Regina plaqua ses lèvres sur celle d'Emma. Choquée les premières secondes, elle reçut rapidement une réponse de la nourrice qui s'empressa de poser sa main libre sur la joue de la brune. Les lèvres de la blonde prirent le contrôle du baiser, demandant la permission de l'approfondir et recevant une réponse positive. Un soupir de contentement s'échappa des lèvres de Regina qui s'abandonna complètement à la gouvernante. Sentant qu'elles avaient toutes les deux besoin de plus, Emma stoppa le baiser pour se détacher et sortir de la voiture. Comprenant le message, la brune fit de même mais à peine avait-elle mis un pied dehors que les lèvres de son employée étaient de retour sur les siennes. Les mains de Regina vinrent se perdre dans la longue chevelure blonde de sa compagne alors que les siennes entourèrent sa taille pour la rapprocher d'elle.

Ensemble et sans se séparer, elles montèrent les quelques marches qui les séparaient de l'entrée de la maison. Une fois à l'intérieur, elles ne firent aucune halte et se dirigèrent immédiatement vers la chambre. Leur baiser fut presque ininterrompu au fur et à mesure que les vêtements tombaient, les mains exploraient, découvraient, savouraient, tout comme les lèvres allaient le faire quelques minutes plus tard. Elles se donnèrent corps et âmes à l'autre, décidant pour une fois de laisser le Destin faire son travail.

* * *

 **Et bien voilà, plus que deux chapitres restants ! Merci de m'accompagner dans mon aventure !**

 **Bisous, à vendredi prochain ! :3**


	9. Chapitre 9: Quelques moments de bonheur

**Salut les gens ! Je vous présente l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette fiction (et oui...), il est tout en fluff mais le dernier ne sera pas du tout comme ça. Il me fallait juste du temps qui passe et j'ai décidé de le matérialiser par quelques moments heureux pour la famille Swan-Mills !**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira, je vous retrouve vendredi prochain pour le dernier chapitre !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Quelques moments de bonheur

Le réveillon était arrivé plus vite que prévu. Après leur premier baiser et leur première nuit ensemble, Emma et Regina ne s'étaient plus quittées. La blonde avait passé la semaine qui la séparait de Noël au manoir, à jouer avec Henry, à cuisiner avec Regina et à découvrir à quoi ressemblait une vie de famille. August était ravi pour sa sœur, il l'avait d'ailleurs presque chassée de chez lui pour Noël, la suppliant d'aller le passer chez sa patronne et fut surprit lorsqu'Emma l'invita.

C'est ainsi que la famille nouvellement formée se retrouva assise autour d'une table décorée avec soin pour fêter Noël. Si Emma s'écoutait, il était un peu tôt pour passer le réveillon chez Regina. Il s'agissait d'une fête très familiale et elle se sentait intrusive. Une semaine de relation et de vie commune avec Regina et Henry n'était pas ce qu'elle considérait comme une cellule familiale parfaitement établie. Mais le jeune garçon avait insisté, il voulait avoir Emma et August à sa table pour ouvrir les cadeaux.

Regina observait la scène avec tendresse, son fils discutait de son livre avec August qui semblait prendre l'histoire très au sérieux et enregistrait le moindre mot. Elle sentit la main d'Emma se poser sur la sienne sur la table. Elle lui sourit et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

"Je vais débarrasser, ça va bientôt être l'heure des cadeaux. "

"Attends je vais t'aider."

Emma se leva et prit les assiettes avant de suivre sa compagne dans la cuisine. Elle posa tout à côté de l'évier et passa ses mains autour de la taille de la brune avant d'enfouir son nez dans ses cheveux.

"Merci de nous avoir invité. Je pense que c'est notre meilleur noël depuis des années."

Regina sourit et se tourna pour embrasser sa gouvernante.

"Merci à vous. Ça a été juste Henry et moi pendant trop longtemps. "

"Son père ne vient pas le voir ?"

À l'abord du sujet la jeune femme fronça les sourcils et retourna à sa vaisselle.

"Daniel est trop occupé pour venir voir Henry, et c'est peut-être mieux comme ça. Henry n'a que très peu de souvenirs avec son père. "

"Je vois... Il n'en parle pas souvent. "

"Je crois que c'est de ma faute."

Emma attrapa le bras de Regina et l'éloigna de l'évier.

"Tu es une très bonne mère Regina. Y'a qu'à voir, tu as engagé le top du top des gouvernantes !"

Elle arracha un petit rire à la brune qui l'embrassa une fois de plus.

"Je regrette encore ce jour..."

Elle reçut un coup de coude et fut chassée de la cuisine.

"C'est l'heure des cadeaux !"

Emma sautillait sur place, presque plus qu'Henry qui était déjà au pied du sapin.

"Maman, je peux faire la distribution ? "

"Bien sûr mon ange."

Il se jeta sur les premiers cadeaux et commença.

"Regina !"

Il lui tendit un petit paquet carré et continua, criant les noms les uns après les autres. Il y avait trois paquets pour Emma, quatre pour August, quatre pour Regina et un nombre incalculable pour Henry. Le jeune garçon déchirait avec excitation les papiers cadeaux, sous les regards attendris de tous les adultes.

"Wow ! Maman, regarde !"

Il lui montra une boîte contenant la collection complète des Comics de Batman. Il était pris dans son euphorie et ne faisait plus attention à rien jusqu'à ce qu'il croise le regard d'Emma.

"Bah... Vous ouvrez pas vos cadeaux ? "

"On te regarde."

Il rougit et posa le cadeau qu'il était en train d'ouvrir.

"À votre tour."

Personne ne réagit, surpris par la réaction du garçon.

"Dépêchez-vous je vais pas vous attendre toute la nuit !"

Il souriait, tous commencèrent à déballer leurs cadeaux. Henry en avait fait un pour chacun d'eux. Trois petits livres racontant chacun une histoire différente. Les couvertures étaient les mêmes cependant. Une reliure en cuir avec la première de couverture qui disait "Once Upon A Time". Ils étaient tous les trois émerveillés par la qualité de l'ouvrage.

"Henry c'est magnifique. "

"Merci maman. Je me suis dit que c'était mieux que de dépenser ton argent."

Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa.

"Tu t'es surpassé gamin."

Emma le prit dans ses bras, suivie de près d'August qui était surpris que l'enfant ait pensé à lui.

Vint le tour du cadeau qu'Emma avait fait à Regina.

"Je ne pourrais pas faire aussi bien que le gamin, mais je peux toujours essayer."

Elle lui sourit timidement et commença à ouvrit le paquet. Il s'agissait d'un bracelet très simple en or blanc strié.

"Emma... Il est magnifique..."

"Égalité avec Henry alors ?"

La brune la dévisagea et l'embrassa chastement.

"Merci, tu n'étais pas obligée..."

Emma rougit et détourna le regard.

"J'avais prévu de te l'offrir depuis un moment déjà..."

Elle reçut un sourire et un deuxième baiser.

"À ton tour."

Prises dans leur moment, elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'August et Henry étaient retournés à leur cadeau pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

Emma ouvrit le sac de bijoutier qui lui était destiné et en sortit une boîte en satin noir assez volumineuse. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, elle découvrit une montre raffinée et discrète qui semblait être faite pour elle. Le cadran était noir bien que teinté de reflets verts émeraude soulignant la couleur de ses yeux, le bracelet était argenté et fin.

"Wow Regina... "

"Je me suis dit qu'avec une montre tu n'aurais plus aucune raison d'être en retard."

La blonde lui tira la langue et passa le bijou à son poignet.

"Merci 'Gina. "

"'Gina ? "

"Désolée, c'est sorti tout seul."

Elles se sourirent et échangèrent un baiser, plus long et plus passionné. Mais au bout de quelques instants elles entendirent un bruit dégoûté de la part des deux garçons.

Ils se mirent à rire tous ensemble. La soirée avait été magique, promesse d'avenir heureux et paisible.

* * *

Emma était assise dans le lit, les yeux grands ouverts et rivés sur la silhouette endormie à ses côtés. Elle laissa sa main se promener doucement dans la chevelure ébène, souriant face à tant de beauté. Regina était sur le côté, face à Emma. Un de ses bras était posé sur sa taille alors que l'autre semblait plié dans un angle humainement impossible. Son visage était paisible et elle était magnifique si l'on enlevait le mince filet de bave qui menaçait de s'échapper de ses lèvres entrouvertes. La première fois qu'Emma avait dit à sa compagne qu'elle bavait la nuit, celle-ci l'avait immédiatement contredit, essayant de garder un peu de prestance. Mais peu importe ce qu'avait essayé de lui faire croire Regina, la blonde aimait voir sa patronne vulnérable dans son sommeil.

De ses doigts, elle traça le contour de la main de la brune qui reposait sur son ventre. Elle repensait aux semaines qui s'étaient écoulées depuis leur premier baiser. Au début, tout semblait facile. Elles étaient prises dans leur rapprochement nouveau, cherchant en permanence le contact, à être rassurée par l'autre avec des regards, refusant d'être séparées pendant trop longtemps. Puis les premières disputes étaient arrivées. Elles n'avaient rien à voir avec celles qu'elles avaient lorsque Regina n'était que la patronne d'Emma, elles duraient plus ou moins longtemps, faisaient plus ou moins mal et se terminaient généralement sur le lit ou toute surface permettant d'allonger ou assoir les jeunes femmes.

Mais en dehors des quelques disputes qu'elles avaient eu sur ces derniers mois, tout se passait bien. Elles étaient heureuses, plus que jamais. Et même si ce n'était pas officiel, Emma avait plus ou moins emménagé au manoir. Henry, lui, était aux anges. Elle se souvenait encore de la conversation qu'ils avaient eu tous les trois pour lui expliquer la situation...

 _"Henry, viens ici s'il te plaît. Emma et moi devons te parler."_

 _Il posa son livre et se dirigea vers la cuisine, inquiet d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal. Il avait remarqué qu'Emma était à la maison de plus en plus souvent, même lorsque sa mère était rentrée. Il avait fini par croire que les deux femmes étaient devenues amies après tout. Mais l'air soucieux qu'arborait sa mère l'inquiétait._

 _"Assieds-toi."_

 _Emma lui fit un sourire et hocha la tête pour lui faire comprendre que tout allait bien._

 _"Henry, que dirais-tu si... Emma passait disons... plus de temps ici ? "_

 _"Ce n'est pas déjà ce qu'elle fait ?"_

 _Regina lui sourit et continua._

 _"Ça te plait qu'Emma et moi soyons amies ? "_

 _"Évidemment. Je t'adore, j'adore Emma. Donc je vous adore ensemble."_

 _Il avait dit ça comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence._

 _"Quand tu dis ensemble... ?"_

 _Il regarda sa mère en fronçant les sourcils._

 _"Maman, tu es bizarre. Quand je dis ensemble c'est quand vous êtes toutes les deux. Le reste ne me regarde pas, vous faites ce que vous voulez."_

 _Henry regarda successivement sa mère et Emma, à la recherche de réponse._

 _"Gamin, ta mère est moi on est un peu plus que des amies."_

 _Il leva un sourcil et répéta pour être sûr._

 _"Plus que des amies comme meilleures amies ou comme petites amies ?"_

 _Emma ne répondit pas mais leva la main, avec deux doigts en l'air._

 _"La deuxième... La..."_

 _Il ne termina pas sa phrase, sa bouche forma un 'o' parfait avant qu'il ne saute de sa chaise et aille prendre sa mère dans ses bras._

 _"Henry, tout va bien ? "_

 _"Depuis le temps que je l'attends ! "_

 _"Pardon ?!"_

 _Les deux femmes s'étaient exprimées en même temps, faisant rire le garçon._

 _"L'opération Top-Secrète, je t'en ai parlé Emma... Et bien son but était de réussir à vous faire devenir meilleures amies mais ça, ça c'est encore mieux !"_

 _Emma ébouriffa les cheveux du garçon et sourit à la brune qui se relaxa un peu._

 _"Ça veut dire que tu vas venir vivre ici et épouser maman ?"_

 _La blonde s'étouffa avec son café et le recracha dans la tasse. Toussant les dernières gouttes coincées dans sa gorge, elle le regarda avec tendresse._

 _"Calme-toi gamin, chaque chose en son temps."_

Cette conversation avait été le premier pas d'une relation qui semblait pouvoir durer. Désormais, Henry n'allait plus à l'école, les vacances d'été étant arrivées, il passait la majeure partie de son temps avec Emma au manoir. Lors des jours pluvieux, ils écrivaient tous les deux, avançant la suite de l'histoire de la Méchante Reine qui avait fini par trouver sa fin heureuse. Tout allait pour le mieux. Le seul problème résidait dans le fait qu'Emma travaillait toujours pour Regina et que cela n'avait plus aucun sens. Elle voulait dépenser cet argent pour couvrir de cadeaux les deux nouveaux trésors de sa vie, mais quel était l'intérêt si l'argent venait de sa compagne ?

Emma était une personne indépendante, et c'est pour cela qu'elle avait décidé de faire une surprise à Regina. Seulement il lui faudrait du temps.

Alors qu'elle imaginait la réaction de la brune en voyant sa surprise, elle sentit le corps à côté d'elle s'agiter. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent doucement pour se poser sur le visage doux et attendri d'Emma.

"Bonjour la Belle Endormie."

Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de sourire avant d'enfouir sa tête dans le t-shirt de la blonde.

"D'jà r'veillé ?"

Un léger rire s'échappa des lèvres d'Emma qui se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur la tête de Regina. Il n'y avait rien de plus adorable qu'une Regina au réveil.

"Tu peux répéter, je n'ai pas bien compris..."

Elle entendit sa compagne grogner et la vit lever la tête pour la poser sur sa poitrine.

"Tu es déjà réveillée ?"

Ses yeux se refermèrent alors qu'elle profitait des bras musclés d'Emma pour la soutenir et la bercer.

"Cela me paraît évident. Bien dormi ?"

"Très bien même. Et toi ?"

"Parfaitement. Prête pour la grosse journée qui nous attend ?"

Elle ne répondit pas. Au lieu de cela, elle poussa sur ses jambes pour mettre sa tête au niveau de celle d'Emma avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Elle reçut une réponse immédiate, toute aussi douce et affectueuse.

"Maintenant je le suis."

* * *

Henry ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il voulait regarder partout, à tel point que Regina commençait à se demander si ses yeux n'allaient pas sortir de leurs orbites.

"Henry calme-toi. On a toute la journée."

Le jeune garçon regarda sa mère d'un air très sérieux.

"Maman, une journée ce n'est pas assez. Est-ce que tu as vu la taille de ce truc ?"

La brune hocha la tête en souriant. La Comic Con de San Diego avait toujours été un événement auquel Henry rêvait de participer mais sa mère ne l'avait jamais emmené, faute de temps et, si elle était honnête, de motivation. Cependant, lorsque l'idée avait été donnée par Emma, et devant l'enthousiasme de son fils, elle n'avait su dire non. C'est ainsi qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, à six heure du matin, sur la route pour une journée dans un monde de comics. La blonde était aussi excitée qu'Henry, c'était un rêve d'enfance qui se réalisait. Depuis les quelques minutes qu'ils étaient là, elle avait déjà échangé une dizaine de blagues avec le garçon, toutes plus incompréhensibles les unes que les autres pour Regina. Mais la brune n'en avait que faire. Main dans la main avec sa compagne, elle se délectait de la joie qui irradiait des deux êtres les plus chers à son cœur.

"Regina regarde !"

La chef d'entreprise tourna la tête pour apercevoir une femme vêtue d'une robe médiévale noire au décolleté vertigineux et une perruque d'une longueur impressionnante.

"Ce costume est ridicule. Je ne sais même pas comment elle fait pour marcher dans cette robe... "

"C'est la Méchante Reine !"

Elle se tourna vers Henry et comprit qu'il faisait référence à son livre et donc, à son personnage.

Après qu'Emma et elle se soit officiellement mises ensemble, il avait accepté de la laisser lire son livre et lui avait expliqué l'origine du personnage principal. Évidemment, elle avait été vexée de savoir que son fils l'avait vu comme la Méchante Reine mais au fil du temps et des explications, elle s'y était faite et en était presque flattée.

"La tenue a tout de même l'air inconfortable. "

"Oh oui, dit la femme qui a décidé de faire la Comic Con en talons."

La blonde reçu un regard assassin qui la fit sourire. Elle embrassa sa compagne juste à côté de l'oreille et lui murmura: "J'adore tes talons, les jambes que tu as avec me donne envie de te déshabiller.".

La brune rougit et essaya tant bien que mal de conserver son sérieux, faire comme si les mots d'Emma n'avaient aucun effet sur elle.

Fière de son effet, l'ancienne gouvernante retira sa tête et continua de marcher, comme si de rien n'était.

"Maman, on peut s'arrêter à la boutique s'il te plaît ? Ils vendent des comics dédicacés..."

Il reçut une réponse positive et courut vers le stand.

"Henry ne t'éloigne pas !"

Elle sentit la main d'Emma serrer la sienne pour la rassurer et souffla. Elle n'aimait pas être dans ce genre d'événement précisément à cause de ça. Il y avait trop de monde et trop de risques de perdre Henry.

"Gamin, écoute ta mère. Sinon elle va stresser et avoir des rides. T'as pas envie d'avoir une mère toute ridée quand même ?"

Il hocha la tête négativement en riant et se moqua d'Emma lorsqu'elle reçut un coup de poing dans l'épaule de la part de la brune. Malgré le geste, elle pouvait voir son sourire se former au coin de ses lèvres.

Il fallut quelques minutes à Henry pour choisir ce qu'il voulait et lorsqu'il eut décidé, plusieurs minutes supplémentaires pour payer.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as pris ? "

"Un poster de Batman, un Comic collector des Avengers et un carnet de note Superman. Je me suis dit que pour écrire mes histoires et mes idées ça serait cool."

Emma sourit au garçon qu'elle avait appris à aimer comme son fils. En l'espace d'un an elle avait trouvé une famille qui l'acceptait comme elle était, avec son passé, son présent et son futur.

"Gamin, j'ai une surprise pour toi."

Il la regarda, intrigué, en attendant qu'elle sorte ce qu'elle avait dans sa poche. Il s'agissait de trois billets pour une séance photo avec Iron Man, ou plutôt Robert Downey Junior.

"Oh mon dieu, est-ce que c'est ce que je crois que c'est ? "

"Ça dépend. Est-ce que tu crois que ce sont des tickets pour rencontrer et se prendre en photo avec Iron Man ?"

Son sourire était si grand qu'Emma avait mal aux zygomatiques pour lui. Il lui sauta dans les bras, puis dans ceux de sa mère.

"Je n'ai rien fait Henry, je ne savais même pas qu'Emma avait acheté ça... "

"Mais tu nous as laissé venir. Et tu es venue aussi. Merci maman."

Elle embrassa le sommet du crâne de son fils, se demandant quand est-ce qu'il était devenu si grand. Comment était-il passé du bébé qui s'endormait dans ses bras après le biberon à ce garçon qui faisait déjà presque sa taille ?

"Merci à toi Henry, je découvre un autre univers."

Il hocha la tête et se sépara d'elle pour discuter avec Emma qui était tout aussi aux anges qu'elle.

"Quand est-ce qu'on y va ? "

"Maintenant ! J'espère que tu es prêt, on va rencontrer un Dieu !

"Mais non, c'est juste un philanthrope milliardaire. En fait, c'est son génie qui fait tout !"

Regina ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire devant le sérieux de son fils. Il vivait les aventures de ses héros avec tant de sérieux et d'implication. Elle se demandait parfois s'il ne vivait pas lui-même dans un conte de fée ou dans un livre.

Il ne restait que quelques heures à profiter de l'ambiance de l'événement, elle comptait bien se laisser envelopper par cet univers si étranger pour elle...

Les quelques heures s'étaient écoulées comme des minutes. Les photos avec l'acteur avaient été faites, il s'avéra que Robert Downey Junior était une personne très semblable à son personnage de Marvel, ce qui lui donnait un charme certain. Son comportement envers Regina avait même tiré quelques remarques de jalousie à Emma, pour le plus grand bonheur de la brune. Les différents déguisements avaient également trouvé leur place sur la pellicule de l'appareil, ainsi que les différentes expressions faciales d'Henry à la découverte de l'exposition. Il s'agissait d'un tableau sans nuage qui resterait gravé longtemps dans les mémoires.

Le chemin du retour se fit dans le calme, principalement parce qu'Henry s'était endormi au bout de quelques minutes et qu'Emma était trop occupée à ruminer son bonheur pour parler. Elle tenait la main que Regina avait posée sur sa cuisse et caressait le dos de sa main machinalement.

"J'ai passé un très bon weekend Emma, merci. "

"Merci à toi. Ça n'aurait pas été la même chose si tu n'avais pas été là. "

"C'est sûr, qui aurait été votre pauvre victime pendant la journée ?"

Emma se remémora le moment où elle avait demandé à un homme déguisé en Dark Vador de faire peur à sa compagne. Le cri qu'elle avait poussé en se retournant vers lui était vraiment fabuleux.

"Tu exagères un peu, on ne t'a pas victimisé non plus..."

Elle grogna pour contredire mais ne pouvait vraiment s'empêcher de sourire. C'était cette façon de voir la vie comme un jeu qui avait séduit la brune, et elle n'était pas près de s'en lasser.

Le reste du trajet se passa en silence, exception faite des commentaires d'Emma sur les mauvais conducteurs et ceux de Regina sur les goûts musicaux douteux de sa compagne. Elles étaient bien, elles avaient passé une bonne journée, en famille. Mais cette bulle d'insouciance dans laquelle elles s'étaient enfermées était destinée à éclater, et plus tôt que prévu.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour le chapitre 9, j'espère qu'il vous a plu et je vous dis à vendredi prochain !**

 **Bisous :3**


	10. Chapitre 10: Quand tout éclate

**Hey ! On est vendredi soir, et il est l'heure pour moi de poster le dernier chapitre de cette fiction.**

 **Je vous remercie de m'avoir suivie, d'avoir laissé un commentaire, d'avoir lu et tout le tralala. Vous êtes géniaux, fanfiction ne serait rien sans les lecteurs donc merci à vous !**

 **Je vous laisse lire !**

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Quand tout éclate

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel lorsqu'Emma se réveilla. Les rayons l'aveuglaient, et elle préféra se retourner et enfouir sa tête dans l'oreiller plutôt que de se lever. Elle sentit le corps à côté d'elle remuer doucement pour se rapprocher. La blonde sourit et regarda l'heure. Il était neuf heures, son rendez-vous était dans une heure et elle devait se préparer. Elle embrassa la chevelure ébène à ses côtés et se leva doucement. Inutile de la réveiller si tôt pendant son jour de repos. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et s'enferma pour prendre sa douche. Le jet d'eau réveilla ses cellules encore endormies et sortit son esprit de son état ensommeillé. Emma se sentait prête pour affronter sa journée, il ne lui manquait plus qu'une tasse de café et tout serait parfait...

Regina se retourna dans le lit, cherchant désespérément la chaleur du corps qui était censé être à côté du sien. Ne la trouvant pas, elle laissa son bras tomber de l'autre côté du lit pour le trouver vide.

"Emma ?"

Regina ouvrit les yeux et se concentra sur ce qu'elle entendait pour distinguer le bruit de la douche. Elle se frotta les yeux et se leva, enfilant une robe de chambre par-dessus sa chemise de nuit.

Elle remettait ses cheveux en place lorsqu'Emma sortit de l'autre pièce.

"Hey, désolée de t'avoir réveillée."

La brune hocha la tête et l'embrassa.

"Où est-ce que tu vas ? C'est samedi, je ne travaille pas aujourd'hui... "

"Je sais, j'ai un rendez-vous important aujourd'hui."

Regina fronça les sourcils mais Emma était déjà repartie dans le dressing. Elle remarqua alors la mallette qu'elle n'avait jamais vue auparavant. Curieuse, elle l'ouvrit pour en sortir des papiers. Des contrats, des relevés bancaires et... Un dossier de projet approuvé par la banque.

"Emma... "

"Mmh ?"

La blonde passa la tête par l'embrasure de la porte et vit ce que sa compagne avait dans les mains.

"Oh. Euh. C'était censé être une surprise."

Elle souriait, fière de son projet.

"Quelle surprise ? "

"Eh bien je ne peux pas continuer à travailler éternellement pour toi vu qu'on est ensemble maintenant. Donc j'ai décidé de monter mon affaire. J'ai déjà tout vu avec la banque, je suis en train de rénover les locaux et... "

"Tu... pars ?"

Emma ouvrit la bouche pour répondre et fit une grimace.

"Non, non je ne vais nulle part. "

"Si, tu vas partir, tu vas travailler seule... Tu vas... partir."

La blonde s'approcha de sa compagne et posa sa main sur son bras. Regina eut un geste de recul et se réfugia près de la fenêtre.

"'Gina qu'est-ce qui te prend, je ne pars pas. Je vais juste travailler ! "

"Tu es comme lui, tu me caches des choses. Tu m'as menti Emma !"

L'intéressée se pinça l'arête du nez.

"Premièrement je ne t'ai pas menti, je voulais te faire une surprise parce que je pensais que tu serais contente pour moi. Et deuxièmement tu es très mal placée pour parler de mensonge et de cachoterie."

Regina jeta les papiers sur le lit et se tourna vers la fenêtre pour cacher les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

"De quoi tu parles ?"

Emma sortit une enveloppe de sa mallette et la jeta sur le lit, dans le champ de vision de la brune.

"Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé. Sydney m'a dit que cette offre d'emploi était arrivée avant Noël ! "

"Cet imbécile incompétent..."

Emma ne releva pas et continua.

"Je n'ai rien dit Regina, je ne t'en veux pas, d'accord ? Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'énerves, je vais juste... "

"Arrête Emma... Il disait comme toi. Il disait qu'il serait toujours là pour moi. Il me l'avait promis, il nous l'avait promis à tous les deux. "

"Regina... Je ne suis pas Daniel."

Mais elle ne l'écoutait plus. Les larmes coulaient déjà sur son visage. Les souvenirs douloureux remontant, comment elle s'était retrouvée seule avec Henry, comment elle avait dû lui expliquer que son père ne reviendrait pas, qu'il ne voulait plus d'eux...

"Va-t'en Emma. Pars."

La blonde s'approcha de Regina, posant sa main sur son épaule. Mais la brune s'éloigna.

"Sors de chez moi !"

L'univers d'Emma venait de s'écrouler. Elle s'était sentie chez elle, elle avait trouvé une famille. Elle s'était enfin sentie désirée et aimée quelque part. Et tout venait de partir en fumée.

Elle ne répondit pas, les larmes montant à son tour dans ses yeux. Elle attrapa sa mallette et son téléphone et quitta le manoir, sans même dire au revoir à Henry.

Regina se laissa tomber le long du mur, ses yeux gonflés par les larmes. Elle ne voulait pas revivre ça. Pas encore.

* * *

Quelques semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le départ précipité d'Emma. Ses affaires étaient toujours dans les tiroirs de Regina, elle n'avait pas essayé de revenir. Même pas essayé de la contacter. Elle ne les ouvrait pas, ne les regardait pas. Elle n'y pensait même pas. Le simple souvenir d'Emma et de leurs quelques mois de bonheur lui faisait mal. Et elle devait rester forte pour Henry. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi Emma était partie, il n'avait pas entendu la totalité de leur dispute, réveillé par les cris. Mais il savait que les torts étaient partagés, ils l'étaient toujours. Il était distant avec sa mère, Emma lui manquait et en même temps la détestait de l'avoir abandonné. Il se sentait trahi et était déçu de l'attitude des deux femmes. Plus les semaines passaient, et plus il se renfermait, redevenant le garçon timide qu'il était il y a quelques années.

Regina était inquiète mais elle ne parvenait pas à trouver le courage d'aller lui parler. Elle avait peur de finir par être celle qui craquerait.

Kathryn ne savait pas quoi faire pour lui remonter le moral. Au cours des derniers mois elle avait découvert une Regina différente, épanouie, souriante... Mais sa façade de Méchante Reine était plus présente que jamais depuis sa dispute avec Emma.

"Regina, il faut que tu passes à autre chose. Tu ne veux pas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé, très bien. Mais tu es en train de perdre Henry, tu n'as pas le droit de le laisser se renfermer. "

"Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Je fais ce que je peux pour garder la tête hors de l'eau, je suis incapable de m'occuper de mon fils. Tout ça à cause... "

"D'Emma. "

"De l'amour. Je n'aurais pas dû la laisser entrer dans ma vie ni dans celle d'Henry."

La blonde fronça les sourcils.

"Tu es plus bornée que je le croyais. Bon sang Regina. Cette femme est ce qui t'es arrivée de meilleur depuis que Daniel t'as quitté ! "

"Elle nous a abandonné Kathryn, elle est comme lui."

Son amie posa sa main sur la sienne.

"Comment ça elle vous a abandonné ?"

Regina souffla, retenant les larmes qui parvenaient encore à monter après des semaines. Elle lui raconta toute l'histoire, le secret d'Emma, sa réaction, sa peur, sa tristesse, sa douleur...

"Oh chérie..."

Elle prit sa meilleure amie dans ses bras.

"Emma n'est pas Daniel. Elle ne vous aurait pas abandonnés. "

"Tu n'en sais rien Kat'. "

"Si je le sais."

La blonde se mordit la lèvre avant de poursuivre.

"Elle m'a appelé. "

"Pardon ? "

"Elle m'a appelé. "

"J'avais compris merci."

Elle s'extirpa des bras de son amie et la regarda dans les yeux.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? "

"Rien, elle s'est excusée. "

"Elle s'est... excusée ?"

Kathryn hocha la tête et sourit tristement.

"Elle s'est excusée de ne pas avoir pu prendre soin de toi, de ne pas avoir tenu la promesse qu'elle m'avait faite le soir de la réception."

Regina ne répondit pas. La certitude sur laquelle elle avait fondé sa haine pour Emma venait de s'effondrer. Et si elle s'était trompée ? Et si c'était elle qui faisait fuir ceux qu'elle aime ? Et si tout était de sa faute ?

"Arrête, ce n'est pas de ta faute."

La brune releva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans les bleus de son amie.

"Je n'ai rien dit. "

"Tu l'as pensé suffisamment fort."

Elle serra sa main dans la sienne et lui sourit.

"Écoute trésor, réfléchis à tout ça d'accord ? Tout n'est pas perdu, tu n'es pas obligée de souffrir jusqu'à la fin de tes jours."

Et sur ces mots, elle se leva et quitta la pièce après un dernier bisou sur le front de Regina.

* * *

Emma s'était plongée dans le travail, appréciant toute distraction pouvant éloigner son esprit de Regina. La réaction de la brune lui avait fait mal, elle s'était sentie rejetée, une fois de plus. Mais au fil des jours elle avait compris son erreur. Cela n'expliquait pas la réaction de son ancienne compagne, mais elle comprenait. Daniel avait trahi Regina, elle venait de faire pareil. Ne pas lui dire ce qu'elle préparait avait été sa plus grosse erreur et elle s'en voulait. La culpabilité la rongeait alors même qu'elle savait qu'elle n'était pas la seule responsable.

"Emma… Arrête de te faire du mal. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. "

La blonde leva la tête et sourit à Ruby. Quand s'était-elle perdue dans ses pensées ? Sûrement au milieu de la conversation, comme à son habitude depuis que Regina l'avait chassée de chez elle.

"J'aurais dû lui en parler plus tôt. "

La brune haussa les épaules et fit une grimace. Elle n'était pas une grande admiratrice de Regina, elle avait fait souffrir son amie et pour cela, ne méritait pas qu'on lui cherche des excuses.

"Elle n'aurait pas dû réagir comme ça. Tu as essayé de lui expliquer Em'. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. "

Emma reporta son regard sur la tasse devant elle.

"Elle me manque. "

Elle sentit la main de Ruby se poser sur la sienne.

"Je sais trésor, je sais. "

Elles continuèrent de manger en silence jusqu'à ce que Mary Margaret ne les rejoigne. Elle vit le regard que lui lançait Ruby et comprit. Encore une baisse de moral « post-Regina ».

"Hey. "

"Hey. "

Emma fit l'effort de sourire et laissa une place à son amie.

"Toujours pas fini de te culpabiliser ? "

Elle hocha la tête et prit une gorgée de café.

"Tu sais… Je pense que tu devrais laisser du temps à Regina. Elle est bien capable de te surprendre. "

"Ton optimisme me surprendra toujours Mary, elle a jeté Emma de chez elle. Elle ne la mérite pas. "

La nouvelle arrivante sourit et poursuivit.

"Ton pessimisme me surprendra toujours, Ruby. "

Elle commanda un chocolat chaud et reprit.

"Je suis sûre que lorsqu'elle comprendra que tu n'allais pas les abandonner elle reviendra. Elle viendra te voir. "

"Ruby a raison Mary, elle me déteste. Elle ne me fait plus confiance. Et je la comprends. "

La brune hocha la tête et posa sa main sur l'avant-bras d'Emma.

"Tu verras Emma, elle reviendra. "

* * *

Henry n'était pas descendu pour lui dire bonjour. La nouvelle gouvernante lui avait dit qu'il était resté toute la journée dans sa chambre pour écrire. Elle s'est énervée. Son fils ne pouvait pas rester enfermé toute la journée, l'incompétence de cette femme la dépassait.

Elle monta prudemment les escaliers, encore indécise sur ce qu'elle devait faire ou dire. Les paroles de Kathryn flottaient dans son esprit, lui faisant réaliser que peut-être tous ceux qui l'approchaient n'étaient pas destinés à l'abandonner. Elle frappa à la porte et attendit une réponse. Mais elle n'en reçut aucune. La seule chose audible était le bruit de ses doigts sur les touches du clavier. Elle poussa la porte et regarda son fils. Il ne leva même pas les yeux vers elle, concentré sur l'écran, il était dans une bulle, dans sa bulle.

"Henry ?"

Il ne lui répondit toujours pas, elle décida alors de s'approcher et de poser sa main sur son épaule.

"Henry, chéri..."

Il continua de taper, bien décidé à ignorer sa mère. Mais Regina avait en tête de lui parler, et on ne peut pas faire changer d'avis une Regina Mills sûre d'elle. Elle ferma l'écran de l'ordinateur lentement pour lui laisser le temps de retirer ses doigts. Ce n'est que lorsque l'écran eut disparu qu'il leva les yeux vers sa mère.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

Il avait l'air épuisé, et ennuyé par la présence de sa mère.

"Henry, il faut qu'on parle."

Il ancra son regard dans le sien et attendit.

"Je suis désolée Henry... Je... Je n'aurais pas dû laisser Emma rentrer dans nos vies pour la laisser partir. J'aurais dû te protéger. Tu n'aurais pas dû revivre ça."

Il l'écouta et enregistra ses paroles.

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est partie ? "

"Parce que je n'ai pas su la retenir. "

Il réfléchit quelques secondes.

"Maman... Est-ce que c'est de ma faute ? Est-ce que toutes les personnes qui s'approchent de nous s'en vont parce qu'elles ne m'aiment pas ?"

Elle regarda son petit garçon et eut un pincement au cœur face à ses doutes. Il n'était pas son fils pour rien.

Regina prit sa main dans la sienne et l'embrassa.

"Non mon chéri, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ça ne le sera jamais. C'est de ma faute. Tout est de ma faute. Emma t'adore, ton père t'adore. Je fais juste fuir tout le monde autour de moi..."

"Est-ce que c'est parce que tu ne m'aimes pas ? Tu laisses partir tous les gens auxquels je tiens. Est-ce que tu vas partir toi aussi ?"

Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes qu'elle ne savait sécher.

"Oh non, je t'aime tellement Henry. Je suis désolée de te faire souffrir. Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. Jamais tu entends ? Tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour vivre."

Il hocha la tête, autorisant ses larmes à couler, avant de se jeter dans les bras de sa mère.

"Je t'aime maman. "

"Je t'aime aussi Henry."

Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, chacun pleurant dans les bras de l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se calment. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Regina essuya les joues de son fils et les siennes. Ils souriaient.

"Est-ce que... Est-ce qu'on pourra aller voir Emma ?"

La brune fit une grimace, elle ne savait pas si elle était prête...

"Pas tout de suite Henry, mais je te promets qu'on ira."

Il fut satisfait de sa réponse, sa mère n'avait jamais brisé une seule promesse.

* * *

L'été s'achevait, la rentrée approchait. Henry était excité de reprendre l'école malgré la tristesse encore visible du départ d'Emma. Depuis sa conversation avec sa mère, ils en parlaient plus ouvertement, même s'il voyait que cela la mettait mal à l'aise et la rendait triste. Il avait décidé de lui laisser du temps, de ne pas forcer les choses, mais parfois, son caractère d'enfant de onze ans ressortait.

C'est donc avec une détermination sans égale que Regina décida d'emmener Henry voir Emma dans les locaux de sa nouvelle société. C'était une surprise, mais dès lors qu'elle fut stationné devant il lui sauta au cou.

"Merci maman. "

"Attends avant de me remercier. Je n'ai rien fait encore."

Il lui sourit gentiment et sortit de la voiture. Sa mère le suivit et lui rendit son sourire lorsqu'il prit sa main dans la sienne. Lorsqu'elle entra dans l'espace d'accueil, Regina se sentit chez elle. La décoration était assez proche de celle de son bureau mais elle était plus chaleureuse et plus accessible. Elle se dirigea vers l'accueil où se trouvait une brune en robe rouge. Elle parlait avec une autre femme dont le badge indiquait le nom de Belle.

"Excusez-moi ?"

Ruby se tourna vers elle et ouvrit la bouche de surprise.

"Ruby !"

Henry fit le tour du bureau et la prit dans ses bras, suivie de Belle.

"Maman, c'est Ruby, et elle c'est Belle. Ce sont -ou c'étaient- les nourrices d'autres enfants de mon école !"

Regina leur sourit et les salua poliment.

"Si vous la cherchez, elle est dans la pièce du fond. Mais autant vous dire que je n'apprécie pas que vous soyez là. Vous ne la méritez pas."

Ruby n'était pas du genre à cacher le fond de sa pensée, et ce n'est que lorsqu'elle reçut un coup de coude de Belle qu'elle se tut.

"Désolée, tout au fond du couloir, porte noire."

Regina hocha la tête et prit la main d'Henry. Ensemble, ils avancèrent vers la porte indiquée pour y voir un écriteau "Emma Swan".

La brune inspira un grand coup et frappa à la porte. On lui dit d'entrer et c'est ce qu'elle fit, retenant toujours son souffle.

"Je sais Mary, c'est pour ça qu'il faut qu'on s'en occupe aujourd'hui. D'accord ?"

La petite brune hocha la tête puis regarda vers la porte où venait d'apparaître Regina. La première chose que vit Emma fut la petite tornade brune qui fonça sur elle pour se jeter dans ses bras.

"Emma !"

Elle le réceptionna comme elle pût et le serra contre elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu lui manquer.

"Hey gamin."

Elle sourit et leva les yeux vers Regina, qui était toujours sur le seuil de la porte.

"Je vais vous laisser. Je te tiens au courant Emma."

Mary Margaret quitta la pièce et ferma la porte derrière elle, laissant les deux femmes et le garçon seuls. Henry se détacha d'Emma et s'assit sur sa chaise de bureau.

"Wow, Emma ! C'est ton bureau ? "

"Bien sûr gamin. Un grand bureau pour la patronne. Certainement pas aussi grand que celui de ta mère ceci dit..."

Il se mit à rire et fit tourner la chaise sur elle-même. Jouant avec les inclinaisons du dossier.

Emma se rapprocha donc un peu de la brune et lui sourit timidement.

"Comment tu vas ? "

"J'ai connu mieux."

Elles se turent, mais le silence assassinait Regina.

"Tu n'allais pas partir n'est-ce pas ?"

Un sourire triste parcourut le visage d'Emma. Elle hocha la tête, non, elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention de partir.

"Je suis une idiote. J'ai tout fichu en l'air. Comme d'habitude. "

"Ce n'est pas de ta faute. J'aurais dû comprendre qu'avec ce qu'il s'était passé avec Daniel tu aurais voulu savoir..."

Elles se regardèrent, leurs regards se mêlèrent comme ce premier soir, comme lors de ce café...

"Emma !"

Henry rompit le moment et attira leur attention.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?"

Elle fut un peu prise au dépourvu et rougit.

"On fait des formations pour les futures gouvernantes, techniciens de surface ou particulier souhaitant apprendre les rudiments de l'entretien de maison. "

"C'est de travailler chez nous qui t'a donné l'idée ?"

Elle hocha la tête et lui sourit.

"Il y a toujours quelque chose à retirer de tout, gamin."

Elle se retourna vers Regina qui souriait.

"C'est fantastique ce que tu as fait Emma. Je suis contente pour toi. "

"Merci."

Elles se souriaient encore, et s'il y avait une chose qui avait manqué à Emma presque autant que le gamin, il s'agissait du sourire de Regina. De son sourire, de ses lèvres contre les siennes, de ses dents mordant sa peau... Mais tout cela était derrière elles maintenant.

"Bon et bien... Tu dois avoir du travail. On va y aller. Henry tu viens ?"

Il était déçu mais comprit au regard de sa mère qu'il ne fallait pas discuter.

"Je reviendrai te voir avec Leila. "

"Leila ? "

"La nouvelle gouvernante..."

Elle rit doucement et l'embrassa sur le front. Elle les regarda s'éloigner de son bureau, le cœur lourd et douloureux. Elle n'entendit pas ses trois amies se faufiler à ses côtés.

"Tu vas la laisser partir ? "

"Elle n'a plus besoin de moi. C'est du passé."

Le sourire était triste, il faisait mal. Ruby décida de prendre les choses en main.

"Bon sang Em'. Je déteste cette femme parce qu'elle t'a fait souffrir mais ouvre les yeux ! Elle a besoin de toi autant que toi d'elle !"

Elle regarda successivement ses trois amies, toutes acquiescèrent du regard. Elle était immobile, incapable de prendre la moindre décision. Regina et Henry venaient de sortir du bâtiment. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

"Tu attends que je te prenne par la main ou tu vas te décider ?"

Cela sembla la tirer de sa rêverie puisqu'elle se mît aussitôt à courir vers la porte. À peine fut elle sortie qu'elle repéra les silhouettes de Regina et Henry, main dans la main. Ils étaient presque au parking. Elle inspira et se remit à courir.

"Regina !"

L'intéressée se retourna et vit la blonde se précipiter vers eux.

"Emma... ?"

Avant qu'elle ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait, les lèvres de son ancienne gouvernante s'abattirent sur les siennes pour entamer un baiser passionné. Elle essayait de transmettre ses excuses, ses sentiments, son besoin, son manque... Son amour. Elle fut réconfortée lorsqu'elle sentit Regina répondre, posant ses mains sur ses joues.

Lorsqu'elles séparèrent, elles restèrent appuyées front contre front, les yeux ancrés dans ceux de l'autre.

"Dégoûtant..."

La petite voix d'Henry les fit éclater de rire. Laissant toute la tension s'envoler en une fraction de seconde. Elles se laissèrent aller, la douleur et la peine quittant leur corps en même temps que l'oxygène quittait leurs poumons.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous les trois calmés, Regina prit la main d'Emma dans la sienne et lui sourit.

"Je t'aime Emma. "

"Je t'aime aussi."

Une larme s'échappa des yeux de Regina, séchée par le pouce d'Emma.

Henry leur sauta dans les bras, les emprisonnant toutes les deux dans une étreinte familiale. Perdu entre ses deux figures maternelles, il murmura: "On arrête de chercher, j'ai trouvé notre fin heureuse."

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce dernier chapitre. J'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous continuerez à me suivre ou lire mes autres écrits !**

 **Je vous remercie encore, et je vous souhaite un bon weekend ! (Et souhaitez-moi bonne chance, j'ai mon concours de première année de médecine mercredi et jeudi...)**

 **Bisous sur vos jolies petites fesses, et à très vite !**

 **SQF :3**


End file.
